The Con-Man and The Fox
by Agent Pumpkin
Summary: Kiki Fox: An average girl with a strange love for foxes. Liam O'Donovan; an average boy with a strange love for scamming. How could the two possibly come together as one without anyone - even Kiki's little fox plushie, Jake - getting left behind? Chp 10 up
1. Of Curry And Dumps

**Hey guys. It's me, Jesspikapal, but you probably already knew that! ;)**

**So, I thought I'd try something new and write for "Tracy Beaker Returns". Liam being my favourite, I'll tackle him and that arrogant persona of his - or at least, **_**try **_**to... ;D**

**So, this'll be an OCxLiam but I'll try my best not to make it sloppy. As prior to my other fanfictions, I'll choose a theme from my router and then write for it. Luckily, the theme I received just now was "Can You Hear Me?" and I have a clear idea of what I'm gonna do. Depending on feedback, I may turn this into a collection of fanfictions for these two. :3**

**Please review! I'd like to hear your opinion on how I did!**

**~Jess~**

**X x**

**Can You Hear Me - "It's not a case of whether you can or can't. It's a case of whether you want to or not..."**

**X x**

The streets were his most likely whereabouts, though he couldn't be sure _which_ street he was walking down in the dark of night. Either way, it didn't matter: Liam refused to join the other care-kids on their little holiday to Burnywood, that much was for sure. Though his bag was stolen earlier that evening while he'd been begging for money, he was not yet detered as he carried on with his dangerous trek through the black of night, his only guidance the occasional lonely lampost in which was alligned neatly beside the straight road.

Liam'd never admit so, but he was intimidated by the never ending danger that he had to face on the streets, though he'd been there too many times in order to be truly frightened. Afterall, this was as good as it got for him, or so he believed.

"Gettin' cold out..." He mumbled under his breath, his words mixing in with the cold summer air. A strange collaboration indeed. Subconciously, he tugged his jacket tighter around his lean torso and held the fabric closer to him, feeling the warmth course through him minutely. Better than nothing.

Suddenly, he heard a yelp. Or at least, he thought he did. Did he? He couldn't be sure; his food shortage was leading to hallucinations and violent dizzy spells. Maybe he was just imagining? Casually, he pocketed his hands, felt the slight and brief dismay of emptiness, and then shrugged, turning his back on the opening to the ally-way. Then, he heard a scuffling sound.

"A'right, who's playin' games?" He demanded, spying a trash bag and a broken lamp. His arm shot out for it and he snapped the useless lamp shade from it, leaving him with a threatening metal bar between his fists. "I'll use this! Don't think I won't!" He yelled. Nothing in return. Not even the scuffling remained.

Liam grinned, satsified.

"Knew that'd set 'em straight..." He smirked. "I should probably hold onto this. If I come across that idiot who stole my bag..." He cursed into the air, letting his cold warning linger there, though there was no one there to regard it.

At that moment, a cat leapt out from underneath a car and startled the young man. He clung to his jacket as he raised his leg to kick the feline away.

"Oi!"

"Huh?" Liam quizzed, turning his head to look at the source of sound, his leg still bent in the air. The cat screamed a final withering cry and then scampered away, dashing around the ally-way and disappearing from sight.

"What'd he ever do to you?" A strong voice demanded as he felt a shove being issued by his chest. He barely stumbled backwards, though the force did manage to get through to him a little. Out of habit, he retalliated by shoving back, a squeak of suprise following slightly after. He halted, his fists curling by his sides.

"You're a... Girl?" His thick accent rang out in the silence as both people breathed heavily due to the constricted conflict between them.

"Always have been." She responded, crossing her arms across her chest. Getting a look at her as she turned her head away from the darkness and the side of her face was illuminated by a street light, Liam spectated carefully. Dirt: Her face was covered in it, though coating the top of her head was a pile of dirty brown hair. Her clothes, from what he could see, weren't in that good a state either, though it looked - from Liam's experience - she had been on the streets for a number of days, most definitely longer than him. He'd been four days, and he was finding it tough, despite having experience. Was this mysterious girl a runaway? Did she think this through? It certainly didn't look like it.

"Uh, sorry about that." Liam muttered, wanting to walk away and leave.

"Whatever. Uh, what are you doing out here?" She responded kicking at the pavement in a valiant effort to distract herself from meeting his eyes. They had yet to exchange names and here she was questioning him about something that could be extremely personal to him.

"Heh, I could ask the same about you. Name. What is it?" He quizzed vaguely, treading his ground carefully. Providing he played his cards right, he could get something from this girl, whether she had some spare food, change or cardboard, despite him knowing it was a free-for-all when living on the streets. He silently longed for his bed, his warm duvet, a filling supper and his friends. Frank and Toby. He couldn't deny that he missed them and he hoped for their safety back at Burnywood. They were tough; they had to be. They were care-kids.

"Don't have one." She stated, though she was smirking. It appeared Liam wasn't the only one who was being careful. Still, he wouldn't give in quite yet.

"Everyone has a name." Liam argued, pocketing his hands habitually. He waited in the small silence that followed him afterwards.

"But I'm not everyone." The girl retorted, finally having the dilligence to meet his eyes. He did so effortlessly, though it seemed to take her a little bit of work to maintain his hard stare.

"A'right then," He began, chuckling. "I'm Liam. _Now,_ do you wanna tell me?" Why he was telling her this, or even sticking around to talk to her in the first place, he didn't know, but he felt safe in doing so though the late night chill was begining to get to him. Afterall, she was a girl; what harm could she possibly cause him? Exactly...

"Fine." She answered, her head dropping as she smiled a real smile at the floor. "Kiki."

"Kiki." He repeated, testing the name on his tongue. It felt strange as the name was not at all common. Or at least, as far as he'd heard, though that name was most likely short for something. Deciding to voice his thoughts, Liam posed the simple question.

"Short for anythin'?"

"You want my whole life story?" Kiki growled in response, curling her small hands into fists.

"Nah," Liam grinned. "though some food would be nice." So he'd meant it as a joke, but he'd be happy to accept, would she be so kind as to offer him something. Though to his expectence, Kiki simply shook her head and scoffed, slightly impressed by his aloof attitude.

"I was searching." She stated, expecting him to catch on. The sentence, foreign to his registartion, made a single of his eyebrows quirk.

"Eh?" He quizzed, stepping towards her briefly. She spared him a glance before she pointed to a bin.

"Food. I was just gonna search for food." Kiki replied, scratching the back of her neck sheepishly, begining to feel slightly exposed underneath his rough gaze. She was sure he wasn't meaning to be intense, though his stare was something she could find herself getting lost in if she wasn't careful, despite having only just met him. That was not the point afterall.

"Let me help!" He enforced his company a little too readily, making Kiki suspicious as she narrowed her eyes in speculation and watched him twitch in the low moonlight, awaiting a response.

"Why do you care?"

"Well, let me put it this way. If there are two people looking instead of one, whatever one person finds, they can share. Plus, we'll cover more ground. C'mon, if you're gonna live on the streets then you should know that numbers mean quicker finds. Get with it!" He mocked, nudging her arm and easing her into gentle conversation. What they talked about as they wandered idly down the path was neither relevant nor trivial; again, an almost forbidden concoction.

"You live in a care home?" She exclaimed as she threw aside a bin lid and began to scavenge. She hated doing so, but what else was she going to do? How else was she supposed to live if she was to stay on the streets just as she had promised herself. She wouldn't give in to go back home, that much was for sure.

"Used to." He corrected firmly. "But now they've all been moved to Burnywood. You've heard of it, yeah?"

"Yeah." She responded, grimacing as she threw a banana peel in a random direction.

"Oi!" She heard and she turned to see Liam with said banana peel on his head, his face clearly not amused. "Watch where you throw that stuff, eh?" He frowned, watching her laugh at him, her hands clutching onto her stomach as she screwed her eyes shut and laughed herself dry. He tutted and then threw the rubbish away and onto the opposite pavement. Maybe someone would slip on it...

"Sorry..." She mumbled, though she obviously wasn't.

Liam scoured through the trash heap, ignoring her inceasant mumbling and her throwing gestures as she rid her sight of rubbish as she searched for food intently. He needed something, or he was going to end up starving. He decided to speak once more.

"So anyway, I was smart enough to run away so I didn't get sent there too. I did pretty well for myself but... Then my bag got nicked and..." He trailed, his tone filled to the brim with embarrassment.

"So really you're not smart at all?" She sat up from the bin and smirked at him, a devious glow amongst her eyes as she did so. What was he supposed to say to this girl? Normally, most of them would either cower because he was tough and a trouble-maker (naturally!) or fall to his feet because he was "sexy", this of course excluding the kids he was living with because they were used to him and his persona. But to have someone standing up to the mark was a refreshing change for him and he welcomed it gladly.

"Careless is a better word." He remarked. "Look 'ere. Found something." He smiled as he pulled out a box from the trash and looked sternly at it. It was still luke-warm within his fingers so this must have been fairly recent. Maybe eating with her wouldn't be so bad; afterall, he _was _the one who enforced his company and all with reassuring words so to go back on them would make him a cheat. Which he was, but to people _like _him, it was down-right disrespectful. He knew how much it would suck to be on the other end of the stick!

"Same." Kiki stated as she pulled out a perfectly untouched bag of what looked to be crackers. It appeares whoever ordered their chinese takeaway wasn't a fan them. Shame for them, win for Liam and Kiki, which was fine by them!

"Say uh, don't these-"

"Go together?" She interrupted knowingly. "Probably. Open it. See what's in it." She ordered, watching as he peeled back the lid of the container and then smirked.

"Yep. The question that gets me is... Why would someone throw away a perfectly good curry?" His lips quirked into a frown as he raised a pair of inquisitive brows in question. It didn't make sense! Why would someone order food and pay for it, just to throw it away?

"Who cares?" Kiki grinned, taking the box from him and running into the ally-way, Liam following wearily. He didn't want her stealing his grub when he'd been the one to find it!

"Whoa..." Was all he could whisper as he followed her behind some trash bags and into a small clearing amongst the rubbish. A small square of space made him halt. Maybe she had thought this through a little more than he gave her credit for...

"Yeah," She voiced, though her body remained front ways. "I've got everything I need here. I set up a little bit of whatever I could get. Bed's behind you." She informed as she watched him stumble backwards to get a better view, not wanting Liam to fall over it.

_Though it would have been rather funny to watch... _Kiki voiced silently, smirking ever so slightly. There, to the left hand corner, buried in the shadows was an old matress that was soaked down, clad in a barely-pieced-together blanket. But it was a bed all the same.

"You've done well for yourself, haven't you?" He smirked, cocking a cheeky eyebrow at her, ushering her towards him. She rose an eyebrow at him but did as he said regardless. When she noticed what he wanted, the slight question vanished. Of course he only wanted his food. Though she was willing to share if he was, otherwise she had a full bag of crackers to live on for the next day or so. Not that they would last with her appetite...

"I suppose. I didn't really have to do much work since it was all dumped here in the first place. I just moved it around a little. I've still got to get some new clothes though. These ones are ruined that much's for sure." She explained lightly.

"You can tell me everything over dinner." Liam grinned in return, sitting down without invitation on the right side of the matress, patting the empty space next to him. She complied, though she sat quite a ways off from where he had originally patted and placed the bag of crackers down cautiously. Then, without another word, she undid them and then fiddled with her hands, slightly alarmed that he was sticking around so long. What was it about him that made him different? However, she covered up what she felt with the same old smirk as it slithered along her face effotlessly. Eye contact was her issue!

"Katie." She suddenly said as they began to absentmindedly dip the crackers into the curry sauce, thinking things through in their heads.

"Eh?" He asked, leaning backwards slightly as he cracked his back. She winced and he laughed lightly. "Doesn't hurt."

Ignoring his last statement, she shook her head slowly and then said: "Uh, that's my name. But, I hate it so... It's Kiki." She forced a smile. He nodded with a slow pace and then looked confused once more.

"But why _Kiki_?"

"Well, it was what my sister used to call me before she could say my name properly. And I guess it just kinda stuck with me. 'Cause after my sister got sent to live with my dad, everything just went wrong." Why was she telling him this? He was a stranger give or take a couple of exchanges and yet she was willingly telling him about her life. Why?

"Ah, I understand." He smiled, nodding his head more forcibley this time. "But why did you get split up?" He just couldn't stop himself! This was the most decent conversation he'd had in what felt like years! And she wasn't boring either, that much was for sure. He was happy enough telling her about himself too, seen as though she seemed to be ok with telling him about her. It was a fair exchange.

"Well, my dad see," Kiki hesitated. "He's this big-shot business man who's full of all these stupid ideas. He's in America, but I didn't want to go because... Well, would you leave where you'd lived all your life?"

"Not now." He responded. "Though I wouldn't mind it when I'm an adult. Could be a laugh! So... If you weren't with your dad, who were you being looked after by?"

"You ask alot of questions." She commented, scooping out a mouthful of curry onto a cracker and holding it over the container whilst it dripped and dribbled dry. Then, she shovelled it into her mouth, protective of her property and fearing the worst for the defenceless cracker.

"Naturally." Liam smirked

"Anyways," She continued, grinning mischieviously. "Uh, my carer, Carrie. She was like a mum but she was trying too hard. I just got sick and tired of being treated like a child, so I decided to live on my own. Out here. It didn't really prove my point to her as I never went back to tell her that I could do it no sweat but, in my mind, I'd already proven the most important things to myself, so there was no need to go back and gloat, I suppose," She shugged, Liam listening intently. He'd never been one for "feel-sorry-for-me-because-I'm-hard-done-by!" stories but there was no denying that she'd had alot to cope with. Though so had he and he wasn't complaining about it. But she wasn't either was she? She was merely telling him about it: Because he asked. "Either way, I've only been out here for a week tops and it's alot harder than you'd expect."

"Trust me," He grinned, using his fingers to smear the outsides of the box and grab any remaining food. "I know what you mean. I've been out on the streets too many times to count. But still, it's home eh?" He nudged her and she nodded, licking her fingers clean. She then seemed to fall sheepish.

"Sorry. I'm just so hungry."

"Don't worry about it. You do what can to get through, no matter what it is." He grinned in return.

"God, there wasn't enough of that..." Kiki whispered wistfully, staring at the now empty curry packet. There were only a couple of crackers left too as she frowned and picked up a small one, nibbling it as she contemplated things. Had she really achieved anything from running away? She felt dirty, stingy and cheap for stealing and conning people, yet she felt proud that she had managed to survive so long on potentially dangerous food and water and a limited access to the world around her. So basically, she had boosted her ego? Hmm... "So, what about you then? You told me about the others moving to Burnywood. You told me that that's why you ran away. But what else is left? What haven't you told me?" Kiki smiled, genuinely curious.

"What, life in the care home or," He swallowed slowly, not liking the sudden change in conversation. "Family life?" He choked out, though she seemed not to notice. She shrugged callously.

"What would _you _tell me, Liam?" Her voice was soft though her green eyes were ravenous for knowledge. Not that she meant to do it, of course.

Oh this was good. He wasn't really used to receiving a choice; normally, he simply blotted out the conversation with whoever had asked. That was everything he ever did to the other kids back at the Dumping Ground.

"Well, uh, I used to live in this care-home called Elm Tree House - but everyone just called it "The Dumping Ground"," This made Kiki scoff and chuckle. Liam smiled slightly, easing into conversation. "With this bunch of other kids. My best friend, Frank, well, he used to help me with my..." He paused. What could he possibley say instead of "scams" as that's what they were. "Creative thinking." He excused lamely with a crooked grin. "We were partners in the business, but since he's stuck at Burnywood... I've heard they're re-opening The Dumping Ground though so, I'm gonna go check it out in a minute. We're not that far from it."

"So basically, you're saying you were separated from your friends, you ran away because you didn't wanna go to Burnywood and began living on the streets, conning people for money and scavenging just like me." Kiki intepretted flatly, making Liam blink blankly.

"I didn't say con-"

"It's kind of obvious." She smirked. "I mean, like you said so yourself, us street kids have to get by by any means, no matter what it is we have to do. Consider conning and stealing part of the package." Kiki interrupted, leaving Liam to nod slowly.

"Never thought I'd say this but... Smart girl." Liam smiled, before he began to stand up and brush himself off.

"Leaving already?" She asked, somewhat saddened by his sudden departure.

"'Fraid so." He replied, shrugging. "Gonna go see if they've re-opened it yet. Then I can get some proper food and have a proper bed." The boy grimaced slightly as his jeans were wet against his legs. The sodden matress probably contributed to that...

"Can I... Tag along?" Kiki questioned, fidgeting on the spot as she fiddled with her hands in what looked to be an apprehensive manner. "I mean, just to get a feel for the place. You've given it quite a good impression y'know!" She hurriedly covered herself up, but he was smirking a wide smirk that did everything to deter her as she deflated and sat with her head hung low.

"Sure. Whatever." He told her. "Come if you like."

"Really?" She retorted, somewhat skeptically. He rolled his eyes and took her wrist.

"C'mon already!" Liam remarked, laughing as he pulled her out of the allyway and down the dark road. She stumbled after him, her legs tripping over his shoes on several occasions. She then rolled her eyes and smiled fondly, unbeknownst to the teenager who was leading her away from her situation. Her situation of homelessness and her situation of fatigue were soon to be left behind. Or so she hoped.

"I can walk y'know." She informed him heftily, straightening and then smirking once more. Then, she fell worried. "But, what about the staff? What if they're there?"

"Then I'll tell 'em the usual."

"And what's the usual?"

"Wait to you hear it!" He grinned, combing his free hand through his hair as he raised his brows deviously. She blushed slightly at his confidence.

"Alright." But her mind was far away as she began to ponder. Her life could change. It could actually have a potential to change and she realised now that she would have to think positive in order for something to happen. Right?

Afterall... Maybe they'd have a spare room...

**X x**

**Done! Please review! :D**

**~Jess~**


	2. Could All Of This Be Mine?

**So, thanks to my two VERY nice reviews, I decided to continue this story. Originally, it was supposed to be a collection of un-related one-shots pieced together in the same fanfiction. But, I felt I should continue and make this into a proper chapter story. :)**

**So, chapter 2 will be based LOOSELY around this theme: Likely To Be Unlikely.**

**Please review! :) Oh, and this chapter will be in Kiki's P.O.V so that you can get a feel for her mindset and such. Just thought I'd vary my chapters a little. AND, this may be a little shorter than the other one. :3**

**One more thing before I start; is there a spammer/troll going around the Tracy Beaker Forum? Because I received a very mean, hurtful review, followed through by a PM about how useless teen girls were and why they should be considered inferior to men. This typist seemed not to use many vowels unless s/he was saying "you" which was in the spelling (if that's what you call it) of "u" and "a" which obviously was in the spelling of "a". So... Is there? 'Cause then I know to ignore him. I'm guessing it's a he because of the messages about teenage girls and such... **

**~Jess~**

**X x**

**Likely To Be Unlikely - "Kinda contradictory really..."**

**X x**

I stood there, unable to close my mouth. This house was _huge_! But that's all it was: A house. Still, it did look inviting in the low-light of the rising sun. It wasn't the light colours of the morning yet - with it's brilliant yellows and reds - but the sky had gone a rather specific shade of purple that contrasted nicely with the big full moon and the callous littering of tiny stars.

"It's massive..." I whispered, voicing my thoughts. I wasn't scared to. Liam was Liam and from what I'd seen so far, he wasn't really one to care about what people thought unless the thought itself interested him, which is fair enough I suppose. I mean, if you weren't into science and stuff like that, you wouldn't sit there and talk about chemicals, would you?

"And this is just the front." He commented smugly, shifting towards the front door. He knocked and waited. Nothing. Nothing but the wind as it crooned in my ear softly, blowing my brown hair out of my eyes helpfully as I gazed wistfully at the house. I couldn't help it; I've never seen a house or building even half as big as this before! Except maybe school, but that doesn't interest me so...

"It looks nice. Maybe it's closed for good?" I asked. He looked at me sharply and I shrunk away from him. That wasn't what I wanted to do! Still, he has quite a powerful... Persona, if that's the correct way to say it. He just seems to be naturally in control and I'm not sure if I like it. Given, I can't really complain as he didn't exactly try to steal my stuff or anything back at my other "home, so I guess I should have at least _that _respect for him. He's quite nice anyway or so I've seen.

"No. Tracy always comes through." He muttered, staring hard at the gravel for a moment. He looked as if he had vanished on the spot; like his brain was working so hard that he had to switch off everything else. And who was Tracy? Was she his social worker? Or maybe she was an employee, or the owner of The Dumping Ground? I don't know, and he seemed to be thinking so hard that I didn't feel right in asking him, so I stayed quiet and looked at the tall potted plants at the door instead.

"Right," Liam suddenly said, clapping his hands and gaining my attention. I'll be honest, I only gave him my attention because he clapped in my face; I was quite intrigued by those tall bushes by the door, though wilted and wounded by the winds harsh lash. "We're going in." He told me. I blinked.

"But it's not open. Liam, the door doesn't even open. How?" I questioned, unable to stop myself from sounding curious. I was managing to wonder about how he proposed we did this; the only way in from what I could see was a faulty bathroom window on what looked to be on the third floor. Oh no...

"Through the window." He answered curtly. "Duh." He mocked, tapping his head as he teased me. I hung my head, feeling stupid and degraded, but I was never going to tell _him _that. Speaking of which, did he have phsycic powers or something, because he had just voiced my thoughts. _My _thoughts.

"But we can't just sneak in!" I cried. To be honest, I'm not sure what was holding me back; I'd broken in plenty of places in order to even get the basics such as food and such. Luxurys should be no problem as I craved the evening entertainments of television. Maybe it was the fear of falling? Afterall, I'm not exactly partial to heights...

"Well, if you have a problem with it, you can just go back to your corner." Liam responded as he jumped on the spot slightly, presumabley warming himself up for something. I'm sure he hadn't meant it as an insult, but it didn't stop the sting in my heart from rearing it's ugly head. "Or, you can come in 'ere with me and watch telly and eat pizza. Your choice." He shrugged, a sarcastic smile gracing his face as he turned to me and spared me a fleeting glance.

"But-"

"Oh relax already! It's not like we're breaking in. They'll be back soon anyways!" Growled Liam. He was starting to get irritated with me. I knew it was best to shut up.

"Who'll be back?" Hey, I said I _knew _it was best. It doesn't mean I _did _what was best. He sighed, but turned to me all the same as he jumped high and pulled himself up onto a wall that was surrounding the care-home.

"Mike. He's our head care-worker. And Tracy and Gina work here aswell, though Gina tends to _live _here as well as work here." Liam shrugged, offering me a hand. I turned my head snootily and stubbornly crossed my arms across my chest.

"I can get up there myself." I told him, refusing to be beaten. I managed to wriggle up beside him, but it was hard work. Not nearly as effortless as his climb and for that, I was peeved.

"Just about." He smirked, his confidence glaring at me.

"I'm up aren't I?" I spat as he stood up once more and walked with his back erect along the wall, till he reached the wall of the house. There were loose bricks and tiles poking out from the wall and I could only guess that Liam had used these before. Afterall, based from what Liam told me a couple of hours back, his runaways couldn't only have come from the front door!

"Like I said," He grinned, clicking his tongue at me. "Just about." I pouted and turned my head away, before reaching up after him and begining to climb up. He was way ahead of me but I wasn't fussed. Regardless, I'd be staying under the roof that _he _stayed under, meaning I was invading his space just as he had mine. Theoretically, that gave me slightly more power between us, though I suppose the fact that it was _his _home cancelled out said authority.

"D'aww crap..." I mumbled as my foot slipped. I took a big breath and began to scale upwards once more. It was tough, but he managed to fling himself in through the window and I heard him land on the bathroom tile with a _thud_! Even I heard it, and I was quite a ways behind him. Finally, I reached the window, and Liam swung it open slowly, giving me enough time to duck underneath it so that I didn't fall. Even so, it made me shakey.

"Watch it!" I cried between gritted teeth. "You could've killed me!"

"Could've being the key word?" He posed the question innocently, though it was enough to make my blood boil with frustration as he smirked down at me.

"Not funny!" I snapped, hauling myself up, though I slipped; my foot lost grip I guess and it's all these shoes' fault. If they weren't quite so tacky, I wouldn't even have slipped in the first place! I felt Liam's hand wrap around my wrist, firm and tight. I stared up at him, unable to register anything except his warm fingers wrapped around my wrist, keeping me from losing grip altogether. Liam was helping _me_?

"You ought to be nicer to me." He teased.

"Where'd you come up with that deduction, _Sherlock_?" I drawled sarcastically. His house or not, he was not about to beat me at my own game.

"Well, I could always let go..." Liam retorted, shrugging and letting his fingers loosen slightly. I cringed and then placed a fake grin on my face. The grin I use to hide when I feel scared or intimidated by something, and right now, Liam was filling that role rather nicely, as much as I hated to admit it.

"No, no! I don't think there's any need to be doing _that_..."

"'S what I thought." He grinned, hoisting me up the remaining centimetres so that I could gain a firm grip on the window sill. I did so and threw myself over. He let out a yelp and moved out of my way as I came tumbling through the window.

"Ow..." I mumbled, rubbing at sore spots. I then saw him looking at me, his eyes flickering with concern and I glanced to the side and then forced myself to shoot upwards into a neat standing position; this way, it wouldn't look as if I was weak. Although I wasn't, (I know this even from surviving on the streets - trust me!) Liam didn't know me well enough to make that common judgement accurately. Still, we argued and bantered as if we'd known each other our whole life and it was still a little refreshing for me to find someone with such a good sense of sarcasm.

"Not exactly the best landing I've ever seen. You a'right?" He asked me. Now, don't ask why, but I kind of like his accent. It reminds me of something - something warm and soft - though I don't know quite what. I swallowed down my pain like a spoonful of vile medicine and nodded feebly.

"Just a scratch." I replied, dusting imaginary dust from my clothes. He didn't look very convinced, but he left me alone regardless.

"C'mon. Let me show you around then." Liam ordered, his voice stern and authoritive. I allowed him to usher me out of the boys bathroom - there was no other way in! - and into a long, narrow hallway. There were fancy cabinets and such littering the hallway, making me squirm slightly. I've never been good with fancy places.

"Won't a tour take time?" I asked, being curious and dumb as I am.

"We have the time." He replied, leading me firmly down some stairs. Even from over the banister, I could see where the front door would be and a small, lone couch against the staricase. That's probably for when foster parents - or even parents - came in and the kids wanted to wait somewhere near to the door. They seemed (whoever _they _were) to be rather considerate in this place.

He took me into this large room and I felt my mouth drop open a fraction. How big was this? I wandered around aimlessly, my eyes falling on the snooker table, over-looking a couple of big windows. There was also a big telly on a cabinet and some other stuff like large bookcases and a table that was covered in papers and crayons.

"You play?" I heard and I turned to see Liam fumbling with a cue lightly as he peered at me inquisitively.

"Not really. I've always thought it looked kind of fun though."

"Oh, it's really easy. Just aim, then hit. Simple." He grinned.

"It even _sounds _fun!" I nodded, laughing slightly as I walked back towards the door. I watched as he rose a brow at me and I pointed to the hallway. "I'd... Kinda like to see more." I admitted sheepishly. He smirked and walked up to me, then nodded.

"Then let's order dinner from the kitchen..."

**X x**

Eating pizza whilst playing snooker. A strange yet fun concoction! Still, I find it weird that as the game progressed, my shots got _worse_! Maybe, subconciously, I don't really enjoy snooker? Or maybe I just don't have the knack for it. Unlike Liam. He's brilliant at it! He just seems to look at a ball and then it goes into the hole with little fuss. Wish it would do that for me so I didn't have to face him all the time with a look of stupidity on my face.

"Had enough?" He grinned as I pouted and scowled at the cue in my hand.

"Actually, yeah."

"Figures you'd say that. You don't take losing well, do you?" Liam continued to smirk as I picked up another piece of pizza, too busy tasting the brilliant, untouched food to really put any energy into fighting with him.

"Does anybody?" I remarked passively.

"Guess not." He shrugged. I couldn't help but yawn; I hadn't had a a decent sleep in too long and my back was begining to feel permanently soaked with sleeping on my other "bed" so many times. It's condition was terrible, unlike the beds here. I know this as when Liam was leading me down the hall, I may have peeked into one of their bedrooms; they look really home-like, give or take a few scattered clothes on the floor. But no ones perfect so I'm not one to speak I suppose.

"Am I boring you?" He questioned snidely as he idly flipped the channel on the TV over, though neither of us were really watching it. It was all rubbish on anyways: Either news or this wildlife garbage, or a surgery thing. I can't stomach blood. It makes me feel faint so I literally had to _wrestle _Liam for the remote when he claimed he was leaving that program on!

"Suprisingly not." I replied. He scowled at me and I stuck my tongue out in return, teasing him. He crossed his arms, his body turning intimidating, though I merely mirrored him and he seemed to back off a little. "No," I said seriously this time. "I'm just tired. That's all." I finished, smiling weakly, my eyes droop with sleep.

"Bed?" He quizzed and I nodded, then halted.

"Wait, do you have... Is there a shower I could use?" I tried, testing my luck. He seemed to stare at me for a moment before he nodded slowly, then smirked.

"There's _three _you can use. And they're just the girls' showers." Liam informed me, moving his head in the vague direction of the stairs. "Follow me." And I did as I was told, too meek to do anything else. Shortly, we arrived in front of a door and he gestured to it lightly.

"Here. Use this one. Now wait here a minute." He commanded and again, I simply drooped on the spot and did as he said. At this moment, I would've made an expert hostage, always doing as I was told!

"And you can borrow these." He told me as he came back. In his hands was a set of clothes, some simple jeans and a plain shirt; I couldn't hold back a gasp as I stared at the clothing hanging limply from his hands.

"Liam... I can't-"

"It's what care-kids do." He interrupted, thrusting the clothes into my arms as I stood there dumstruck. "They look out for each other."

And with that said, he turned and left, leaving me smiling to myself as I cautiously opened the door to the bathroom and edged inside. My thoughts were replaced with warm water as I spotted the shower glimmering in all of it's pristine glory. Now _this _is what I call "a wash"...

**X x**

Sat in Liam's room with his shirt and jeans that were at least a size too big for me, I thought things through. He'd left to go and sort himself out; probably washing or whatever and I couldn't help but look around. He was different, I knew that much _was _for sure. I was properly clothed, washed and fed and it was all because he'd been kind enough to let me go back with him. Life on the streets was exhilerating, sure, but I wouldn't have traded _this _lifestyle for anything in the world. Except maybe my dad and his normality. Then I could go back home. But I'm not going to think about him. Or Carrie. No, I'm going to think about my potential home and what I can do to repay Liam for everything he's done for me, because, whether I'm proud or not (which I am, by the way), I owe him big-time!

"Liam!" I heard from downstairs. It sounded like a woman's voice, though I couldn't be sure. It was loud, like a thundering blizzard, and I couldn't have possibly differentiated between man or woman. Not with that amount of anger. Anger...? Crap.

He suddenly burst into his room, wearing a guilty grin.

"Kiki, you need to come downstairs." I blinked, curious, but said nothing. He seemed to see my confusion and then nodded his head slowly, smirking his trademark smirk:

"Gina's home..."

**X x**

**Done! This was more of a filler chappie, but I hope you enjoyed my update anyways and please review and answer my above question. And also tell me what you thought about this chappie, obviously! :D**

**Thanks for any and all support! :3**

**~Jess~**


	3. The Truth About Kiki?

**Hey guys. It's me, Jesspikapal but you probably already knew that! ;)**

**So anyways, here's chappie three to "Different Similarities". Yeah, I changed the name; I didn't particularly like the other one; too basic and crummy. But anyways, here's the next chappie and it will be based (loosely?) on this theme: "Found lost"**

**Please review and tell me what you thought! I love to hear your feedback! I also hope you had a very happy holidays! :D Oh and just to let you know, I won't be following the series exactly. So, the only reference to episodes in this entire story will be "The Burnywood Menace" as you know. I'm also planning to use "A Day at the Beach" and "Out of Control" and maybe a couple of others too, but they will not stick to the direct plots of the actual episodes, but simply use little bits and pieces. :) So, even when Gina returns in this chappie, it won't play out the same way as it did in the episode. Hope I've explained this thoroughly enough! :D**

**Oh, and to answer one of the questions in a review, I'm hoping I can successfully pull off a proper relationship type thing, which means this story will take time (and lots of chapters) because I'm not one to just jump into a relationship. Though I put cute little hints in all the way through, just so people don't get bored. I hope this chappie's to your liking as there's a little of this 'n' that in it. It sorta explains Kiki a little more. :P**

**I'd like to say thanks for the lovely reviews too! :)**

**~Jess~**

**X x**

**Found Lost - "It's one thing to feel lost and it's another to feel found and where you belong. But when you're somewhere in between those two simple phases, life turns difficult..."**

**X x**

Kiki just stared, fiddling with the loose fabric of Liam's left over sleeve draping from her arm. Though definitely too big, it was warm and comfortable; plus, it kept her covered up and kept in clean clothes, which was good for her. It was funny that his clothes smelt so good; did he maybe douse them in a really attractive after-shave? Or was that his natural scent? Either way, it smelt utterly amazing...

"Does... This mean you're back open?" Kiki asked, grinning sheepishly and shrugging her shoulders as he peered at her. Liam blinked and then shook his head, followed through with a glare.

"Just c'mon!" He snapped, departing from the room. Kiki rolled her eyes and stood up slowly, stretching out and yawning sleepily; she hadn't even so much as closed her eyes yet and Liam was asking her to run around? Not happening. Even so, she wandered from the room and winced as she heard that same voice again that apparently belonged to Gina. The brunnete definitely didn't want to get on the wrong side of her, lest she have her ear-drums blasted out!

"What were ya thinkin'? Runnin' off and then breakin' back in? What was goin' through your head this time?" The angry woman exclaimed, crossing her arms heftily across her chest. She was wide and was clothed in colourful garments, necklaces draped around her neck like a dangerous snake just watching for any signs of trouble.

"Nice to see you too Gina. How was the trial then?" Liam grinned cheekily. Kiki thought hard to herself for a moment:

_"Seen as though this place was closed down, he's most likely talking about the head care-workers trial. What did this place get closed down for anyway? It musn't be light otherwise Liam wouldn't have mentioned a trial... I'm sure that'll be revealed later. As for now... Who was that head care-worker again? Mark... Mitch? I don't recall..."_

"You. Office now!" Called yet another aggravated voice whilst Gina fumed silently, leaving Liam's previous query to hang lividly in the air. The voice that had just spoken had an Irish tint to it and the green-eyed female could distinctly relate to her father; he'd had a slight Irish twinge to his voice too, thanks to his mother who was fully Irish. However, Paul, her father had lived in England most - if not all - of his life and so the accent had been completely wiped out of him except for occasional words and such.

Liam spared a glance at Kiki, giving her an apologetic smile, before he turned back to the adults (who had their arms crossed across their chest) and shrugged.

"What about her?" At this simple question, the pair of adults turned and cast stares at the girl who was foreign to their care-home. It made Kiki feel uncomfortable; being under the calculating eyes of two irritated adults was enough to make anyone squeamish. However, she kept herself from squirming and instead just stared back, unable to think of anything intelligent to say. Why had Liam brought _her _into this? Well, then again, Gina most definitely knew: Afterall, why would Liam have called her down had she not? He would have just kept her hidden for the night and then she could've left in the morning, never to be even thought about again. For his sake of course; she was sure he didn't want to get into trouble as much as the next guy. Maybe he thought that, seen as though he was going to be in trouble as he had technically broken in to the house, he should bring another into it too so that he wasn't only one getting in trouble or he'd get off with it lighter. She scowled momentairily.

"And... Who are you?" Gina stuttered with a thick accent that Kiki nor anyone else could place. It sounded rough and annoying. The kind of voice that would replay in your head on bad days just to annoy you. The Irish care-worker only blinked at her, as if trying to recall who she was.

"...Kiki..." She answered awkwardly, shuffling on her feet, her eyes averting in an untrustworthy fashion. Liam simply grinned. The whole atmosphere was awkward and filled with uncomfortable silences as the four people who occupied the house simply gave each other inquisitive glances, asking a million questions per second with only their eyes.

"And, what are you doing here?" The man asked after what seemed like forever. Kiki only grinned bashfully.

"Uh... Just... leaving?"

"Right," The firm Irish accent struck again. "My office. Both of you." Liam looked to the girl who was adjusting her feet awkwardly on the stairs in his clothes and gave her a motion towards him. She hesitated, but followed anyway and trailed limply behind them. Going into the room that the man held the door open for, Kiki remained silent. What was she supposed to say? She'd been caught red-handed. And after she was sent away from here - the inevitable - she'd be forced to go back to the streets. Or even worse, Carrie's.

"Liam, what were you thinking?" He demanded, leaving Liam to shrug.

"Honestly, I probably wasn't." The brown-haired boy responded, leaving the man's eyes to twitch in irritation. Liam shrugged again. "C'mon Mike. You expected me to leave 'er?" Kiki mentally face-palmed. Now she would get questions and stress, and all because Liam had blabbed! Unintentionally, but blabbed all the same. Ah... Mike was his name! She remembered now; she remembered Liam mentioning him, alongside Gina and another one. Tracy?

"Leave her where?" At this, Gina stood firmly by the door as Kiki slowly began to shuffle towards it. The young teen shrunk away and fell silent again.

"...Nowhere..." Liam mumbled, averting his gaze to the floor.

"Liam, we could get into serious trouble for having a child at our care-home that doesn't actually live here. You need to tell us where she came from. Or even better," Mike paused, glancing at Kiki and gesturing for her to come towards him. She took a step closer, slightly frightened. "_You _need to tell us where you came from."

"No she doesn't. Technically, because she doesn't live here, it could be classed as confidential and you're not entitled to know. And then what?" Liam smirked cockily, folding his arms behind his head and leaning back on his chair, throwing his legs onto Mike's desk callously, knocking a pencil pot over. Mike twitched, but said nothing. He probably knew better than to tell Liam to do something and then expcet him to do it.

"Well, if we're going to be all technical," Mike snapped, gaining Liam's attention for the moment. "then she could get arrested for being in this house without the permission of an adult because she doesn't live here, making her responsible for trespassing."

That made Liam shut up as he stared at the floor, his expression clearly screaming that he was defeated and that he felt dumb for crossing the legal paths with Mike.

"But..." Kiki started, but then halted. She wasn't a snitch. And she most definitely wasn't starting now. _And _that choice had nothing to do with Liam's expression that she received once she began to speak. It was to do with her humility; she had more to offer than the tattling tales of a "grass" and she wasn't prepared to lose her pride because she couldn't cope with a little trouble, her's or not.

"She really _was _just leaving. Weren't you Kiki?" Liam lied, his face returning to one of a nonchalant nature, though his eyes were telling her the same thing repeatedly: _Thank you... Thank you... Thank you..._

She nodded slightly and then more heftily upon remembering Liam's previous statement.

"But she was still here, wasn't she?" Gina intervened, using hand motions to describe herself more thoroughly, though Kiki still struggled to understand. She'd never heard such a thick accent before! Even Liam's was light compared to hers!

"She didn't cause trouble!" Liam defended. He was merely returning the favour - she had lied for him afterall - but as well as wanting to do so, he felt the urge to not allow her to get into trouble. It was a weird feeling; one that was slightly insecure, vulnerable and enstranged and Liam had most definitely not felt it before. It was foreign, much like the confusion in his mind that was there because he couldn't understand why two adults were so angry that they'd been protecting a child. But, he supposed, they didn't know that side of things...

"We know," The large woman continued, nodding and smiling at her slightly. "But we still have to inform 'er parents about where she is. You don't want them to worry, do ya Liam?" At this sentence, Kiki stiffened. She didn't want to go back to Carrie's. It wasn't just the whole "treating her too childishly" ordeal, but she also did things that she wasn't supposed to. That no mum was supposed to do.

"Actually," Kiki choked out, earning the glances from all three of them, Liam not prepared for this sudden change in speech. Before, she had said nothing, now she seemed to _want _to say something. "I don't live with my parents."

"Kiki, come and sit down for a minute." Mike ordered, though his tone was not angry, but curious. Was he allowed to be curious when duty was calling? He supposed not, yet this girl's change in voice definitely had his attention for now. If not with her parents, then who with?

"If you don't live with your parents, then who do you live with?"

"I live on my own." She responded, fiddling with her fingers nervously. She felt the urge to grab Liam's hand and squeeze, like she had always done with her dad when she felt nervous or intimidated. She couldn't help but feel slightly outnumbered as both Mike and Gina exchanged calculating glances. At that moment, the door burst open.

"Sorry! Sorry! I came as soon as I heard they'd opened it again. Lily's still in hospital but she's fine. Who's this? Found a friend, Liam?" A young woman with black hair and a nicely rounded figure asked, going more friendly and jokey towards the end of her sentence. The two teenagers exchanged glances and then shrugged, nodding obidiently. Afterall, if Kiki told these adults what they wanted to hear, maybe she'd have more chance of pulling this off. That, and Liam was nice enough.

"Tracy. Just in time." Grinned Mike, before he ushered her into the corner to speak privately. Liam raised a brow at them, but said nothing; merely fell irate once more as Gina took the place of Mike and began to talk slowly, as if they were both five year old children. Kiki fisted her hands together as she was reminded of how Carrie used to treat her and she growled low in her throat.

"So, you live on your own? What d'ya mean?" Was this woman stupid? Kiki meant what she said! But perhaps that was the aggitation talking; afterall, Gina'd done no harm as of yet and it was unfair (disregarding the annoying vibe she was emmiting) to judge her so quickly. Mentally, she took the thought back and pretended she had never even thought it.

"Well..." She'd have to tell the truth. She couldn't tell them that she simply didn't want to live with her carer, otherwise that wouldn't suffice as a suitable reason as to why she was living alone. She would simply be forced back by these care workers. But it didn't have to be a complete truth-telling did it? Kiki could easily spin a half lie, involving bits of truth which made it not really a lie at all seen as though the bits of truth were vital parts of information. And she'd tug on the heart-strings a little too. It always worked on the streets!

"I used to live with my mum," She began, her mind begining to clear. She'd figured out exactly what she was going to say and how she was going to say it. "But... She passed." This much was true. "So then I stayed with my dad. But he's a business man see, and he got offered a job in America, so he left for that."

Before Kiki could continue, Liam caught onto her silent pact - though she had told him nothing - and urged her onwards.

"He left you alone?" He asked, giving her another topic to speak about without having to have that extra stress of thinking about what to speak about first. Silently thanking him, she shook her head violently.

"Oh no!" She cried, making Gina jump minutely. "Dad hired a carer. Y'know the private kind? Like a baby-sitter, but not a babysitter. 'Cause I'm too old for that." This, for whatever reason, made Gina smile a little. She must have been amused by Kiki's apparent independence.

"But you're still a kid."

"A _mature _kid." Kiki smirked, uable to stop herself. If Gina wanted to point fingers, Kiki would let her, but if the woman opposite her expected to come away from this game fully satisfied and in need of more of Kiki's aggitation, she would have to think again. Kiki didn't work like that! "Anyways,Carrie, my carer, wasn't exactly... What she said she was." The brunnete chose her words carefully. If she could get Gina to go so far as to beg her for more answers, then perhaps she had this one in the bag!

"And what did she say she was?" Mike called from the corner. Kiki forced herself to frown, though she was all too happy that her story was working perfectly. She supposed she owed a little to Liam too for promting and protecting her; in his own special way of course. Liam simply watched her, slightly impressed. He'd never seen a _girl _lie so well before. Heck, if he didn't know the real thing, he might've believed it himself!

"She said she was considerate. Kind. And always had time for me..." Liam could only get a sense of sickness deep in the recess' of his gut as he watched Kiki's face suddenly turned serious and upset. She wasn't that good an actor... Was she? "But instead, she went out at night. She didn't tell me when she was coming back. _If _she was coming back. She brought men home. They were nice enough, but I still didn't know them. And neither did she. I suppose she scared me more than anything else." Kiki trailed, not knowing what else to say. The truth was a hard thing to tell, especially when it hurt so much.

"So what, you ran away?" Tracy questioned, coming to sit in front of the seemingly vulnerable teen. She nodded slowly.

"I just thought that if I made her worry, then she'd come back for me. Y'know, make a compromise and stuff. But, it didn't turn out the way I planned; it's alot tougher than you'd think, believe me. Anyway, I went back to see if she was even searching for me. She answered the door. But she didn't want me anymore. She said she only did it for the pay-check anyways and that she had some voice recordings of me that she'd taken before I ran away - like videos of us messing around and stuff - and that if the worst came to worst, she could just play one of those, find a bit she needed and put it to the phone if Dad ever wanted to check on me." She explained in a quiet voice, Liam twitching beside her. She hadn't told him that, simply that she didn't like her carer because she was obsessive over her and her well-being.

"That's awful." Tracy sympathised meekly, smiling a small, apprehensive smile as she rubbed Kiki's knee in what she thought was a comforting manner. Kiki suddenly grinned, much to the suprise of everyone.

"'S'alright. You learn to cope." She remarked brightly.

"No. It's not alright. And we'll help you. Won't we Mike?"

"Given the situation..." Mike began, before he fell silent, supposedly thinking over the situation before he spoke.

"Think about it Mike." Tracy began. "Her mother's not..." She paused a moment before Kiki nodded slowly. "here anymore. Her Dad's in America and we, people who didn't know about the child before about ten minutes ago, can't possibly pay for her flight. Plus, someone would have to go with her. There'd be no point in sending her home, as Kiki's already said that the "carer" doesn't want her and that she did things she wasn't supposed to. It'd be stupid of _us _to send her back. Maybe, you should just let her stay, even if it's only until something gets sorted out. Even if it's only for a week or so." Tracy persuaded. She'd been doing it long enough now to realise all along that Mike wanted only two things: A solid arguement and a logical arguement. Well, she'd just given him both.

"...Maybe you're right Tracy." Mike stated slowly, his eyes darting too and fro as he mentally scanned her description for loop-holes and such.

"When am I not?" It was Tracy's turn to smirk smugly as she crossed her arms and looked at Mike. He grinned slightly, but fell professional quickly.

"Don't push your luck." He informed her. Liam watched and smiled. Trust Tracy to come through for them. Though he was still slightly annoyed that Kiki had not told him everything. But, like he said to Johnny before when Carmen's mum came for Carmen, he didn't know what'd gone on. He supposed it would be unfair to to expect a subject in full detail that was so touchy when he'd only just met her. He decided to let this one slide and left his confrontation alone. Afterall, it would only land him in trouble at the end of everything anyway.

"So Kiki, you can stay with us for a while. Would you like that?" Mike asked. She only nodded and the three care workers smiled loving smiles. Liam nudged her, a jokey smile on his face.

"Couldn't bear to leave me, eh?" He teased and Kiki rolled her eyes, shoving him playfully.

"Get over yourself!" She scoffed, glaring at him mockingly. He only smirked and ran his hands through his hair, though he remained silent.

"It's a'right though. No one can bear to leave _the _Liam O'Donovan."

"Give over already!"

"As for both of ya," Gina began, smiling good-naturedly. "Get to bed. It's twelve thirty already!" So maybe Kiki'd been wrong about Gina in the first place...

Kiki could only blink. It was that late already? Well, she knew it was late from how dark it was when she'd been speaking to Liam in her "home" but then again, it was winter. It got dark early and since Kiki had no watch, she'd been losing track of time much more easily. In fact, over this past week or so that she'd been on the streets, she'd had no grip on time whatsoever and she foud it slightly disturbing. Still, she had now been taken in to be part of the Dumping Ground. A home, a life and a cute yet sarcastic teen just like her was about to become a huge part of her involvements. She could only think about what life in care would provide her with. If it was bad as they said, then she was prepared.

The two stood up, until a question struck Kiki's mind.

"Mike? Are the others coming back soon?"

"How do you kn-"

"I told 'er about 'em." Liam interrupted with a proud smile. As they headed towards the door, Liam suddenly whipped round to the care-workers. "Oh, uh, Kiki can just bunk with me for tonight. Y'know, until the others come home. Don't want her settlin' into a room and then having to move 'cause the others need their room's back, eh?"

"Are you sure Liam?" Mike asked, seemingly suspicious. Liam chuckled.

"I think I know how to treat a girl Mike. She'll be fine." Kiki blushed furiously and departed swiftly from the room, leaving the door open for Liam to follow. He did so before:

"Oh, and Liam?" Tracy suddeny called. He turned his head to her, his hand remaining on the door handle.

"Yeah?"

"The trial went great. They dropped the charges and so we'll be officially re-opened tomorrow by the government."

"Great. So that means more news reporters then?"

"Definitely."

"I'll be sure to look my best." Liam mocked, rolling his eyes and patting his face in a mock-girly fashion. Tracy scoffed and waved him off, the teen departing from the room moments later, to find Kiki sat on the step, bouncing a tennis ball.

"Where'd you get that?" He asked as he arrived by her feet. She shrugged and decided to copy him from earlier.

"Nowhere..."

He only smirked in response.

"...You catch on fast..."

**X x**

**Done with chapter three! I hope you liked it! I found it quite hard to write for Gina; Tracy and Mike were no problem for me but Gina was... Harder. Based on my descriptions of her, can you tell that I dislike her? ;P**

**Anyways, PLEASE review! :D**

**~Jess~ **


	4. Liam's Devastation

**Hey guys, it's me, Jesspikapal, but you probably already knew that! ;)**

**So anyways, here I am with chapter four to "Different Similarities" and I hope you enjoy it! In this one, Kiki will be meeting the others and it should be rather fun to write out. Also, don't be suprised if the chapter is spilt into lots of little bits and pieces.**

**Please review! I love receiving your feedback! Let's me know on what I can improve! :D**

**~Jess~**

**X x**

**"Meeting The House-Mates - "It's not necessairily a case of where you're living as long as you have a roof over your head. However, it **_**is **_**a case of who you're living under that very roof with..."**

**X x**

It was early. She knew it was. But she couldn't leave it behind, all alone in that God-forsaken alley that she'd been forced to live within for the dismal time span of an equally dismal week. It was the only thing she had left. Of him. Plus, she'd always liked that item anyway. She had a weird curled up stance as she slept; she knew so, but ever since she'd seen her little fox do it so easily, she felt the urge to copy it, even from a young age. She longed to be like a fox at times. It would be fun, exciting even. Running away from farmers with a juicy chicken in her jaws, or burrowing for voles in the black of night, or even going for a moonlit walk with no one but your own soul along the dusty dirt-tracks. She wanted her fox plush, and she would be _damned _if she didn't get it...

Restlessly, Kiki rolled over and examined Liam's clock that was ticking slightly in the silence of the bedroom. Well, it wasn't quite silent - Liam's gentle intakes of breath made sure of that, as well as the occasional roll over or curse in his sleep. She found it actually most intriguing. She was woken up if someone so much as opened the door; how could he sleep through his own noise so easily?

"Liam?" She asked, though she knew he wasn't awake. "I'm going out."

_Mumble... Shuffle... Tighter grip on the duvet..._

"I'm going out at..." She paused, taking a look at the clock and then smiling triumphantly. "Six thiry-four in the morning." The sun had yet to rise as she began to stand up as quietly as she could. She fixed up the neat little make-shift bed he had made for her on the floor (Tracy had also helped), folding the duvets over so that it was tidy and presentable. At least the other teen wouldn't have to wake up to a mess.

Slowly, she grabbed the door handle and inched it open, being careful not to make a sound. He could have actually been alot more sensitive than she took him for; he could even be like her: The slightest sound would wake him up. She was sensitive like that. Like a _fox_. Kiki liked that, though her fascination for them could never be understood, even to the smartest of adults. Even to _her_.

"Bye." The brunette stated simply, ignoring her knotted hair; she must have slept funny. No bother though, she'd be back in about ten minutes anyway. But that was if she ran. And it was six forty in the morning. Kiki knew there would be no running there, even if a tiger broke free and began to chase her.

_Mumble... Shuffle... Tighter grip on the duvet..._

Kiki rolled her eyes slowly, but kept smiling despite not knowing why.

"Boys..."

**X x**

Children trampled through the house like a bunch of wild animals; Kiki was no longer quite so sure and confident about living with them. Though they had been taken away from home, so perhaps they were just excited to be back. Of course, that must have been the reason! Liam had said the majority of them were nice, so long as you didn't get on their bad side.

"Alright everyone!" Mike called and the kids eventually settled into silence, awaiting the elders next request. "You can keep your old rooms. No need to complicate things." At this, the care-kids looked pleased. They must have really looked forward to getting back to Elm Tree House.

"Don't worry about your beddin'. Me 'n' Mike are gonna sort it out later. Ok?" Gina added, but the kids weren't listening. The whole lot were too busy racing up the stairs, hollering at the top of their voices and arguing about who got to which room first, though they all knew very well where they were staying. Kiki could only watch as they did so.

"Oh and guys?" Tracy yelled, the children stopping at the top of the stairs, despite the shouting and screaming. "There's a new girl here so make sure to make her feel welcome!"

After a series of "Ok's" and "Whatever's", they began to storm to their bedrooms once more, the atmosphere filled with chatter and arguements.

"Where've you been?" Came a voice from behind her, though she was familiar with who it was. Tracy.

"Nowhere."

"Kiki..." Tracy mumbled suspiciously, folding her arms.

"No really! Nowhere! I've been stood here the whole time." Kiki replied, defending herself. Tracy must have caught sight of the small fox plushie hanging from her pocket, it's soft paws clinging to the fabric as if it's minature life-style depended on it. His velvet-like ears briefly tickled Kiki's arm as she subconciously attempted to pocket her hands, only to fail as her one of her pockets was already full of fox.

"Where'd you get that from?" Tracy questioned, raising a confused eyebrow.

"I came in with it. You must not have noticed it last night." Kiki lied. Well, she was barely going to tell an adult that she'd been outside to where she used to live as opposed to where she now lived, in order to retrieve a toy, was she? But it was a toy to everyone else: To her it was a solid memory of her father's kind antics. He had always been so nice and she couldn't really fathom why he had wanted to leave her and go to America; afterall, she was really good to him too and it kind of always gave the impression that Kiki did not do enough to make him want to stay with her. Also, the lack of contact grew over the years and she had a burning feeling down in her gut that it was her fault. She couldn't help it; she found it _too _coincidental to be a coincidence. Because he had only stopped talking to her over the years, meaning he'd lived without her and realised how great and stress-free life was without her. She should've done as she was told _all _the time, rather than some of the time, and then he would've stayed with her...

Before Tracy could question further, another familiar voice chimed in.

"A'right? What's up with you Trace? Another depressing day at this dump, is that it?" He smirked, tilting his head slightly.

"It's not the dump. It's _you _Liam." Tracy teased, poking his stomach in which he responded to with a defensive shrink-away.

"Have you ever heard the saying 'don't touch what you can't afford' Tracy?" Liam responded, rubbing himself down and smoothing his jacket out, though the same fond smirk remained on his face. Apparently, he and Tracy had a banter-worthy relationship. Alot like Kiki and Liam. But Tracy bantered with him because they were close enough to distinguish between a joke and when he meant something. Did that mean Kiki and Liam were close? She hoped so.

"If only I'd've thought about that when I touched Cam's credit card..." Tracy chuckled and Liam laughed quietly. "Seriously. I'm still paying that back..." The care-worker deflated obviously and Liam and Kiki shared a glance. Almost instantly, his eyes fell on the plush hanging loosely from her pocket; he simply raised a brow at her and shrugged slightly whilst Tracy straightened herself out. She gave him a look that said "I'll explain later...".

"So, what room am I gonna have Tracy?" Kiki posed the question curiously, her mind whiring. What if she got paired up with someone who hated her guts? What if she got put with someone who wanted to kill her in her sleep? Or harm Jake, her innocent little fox toy who could do nothing to stop them? But Liam had said so himself, that none of the kids were like that. Except maybe Sapphire when she was angry.

"How about we wait and see who you like the most. Then, we'll talk it out with Mike and you can share with them?" The black haired woman offered, smiling at the new female to the house. She smiled gratefully in return.

"That sounds great!" Kiki grinned, before she started up the stairs. Whilst out of ear-shot, Tracy turned to Liam and ushered him closer. He complied slowly, a curious look on his face.

"Show her around yeah? Make sure none of the others take advantage because she's new. Ok?"

"Got it." He replied, before he began leaping up the stairs to follow her, at least three at a time.

"Huh?" Kiki asked as he arrived beside her. "Oh, it's just you Liam. So, where'd the others go? Are you gonna show me them. Or do I have to find them on my own?" She grinned brightly.

He ignored her question, instead saying:

"Where'd the dog come from?"

"I've had it with me since I came. And it's a _fox_, Liam. Duh..." She answered, slightly put off by his ignorance. How could he not tell the difference between a dog and a fox when they were so distinct? Obviously foxes had bushier tails and more defined foot-prints and were alot more sensitive than dogs. And they were alot smarter too; it took special training (which Kiki found disgusting anyway) for dogs to catch foxes, otherwise hunters wouldn't make such a huge issue about foxes and their difficult catches.

"...So, where'd you go then?"

"Huh?"

"You obviously went somewhere. I know for a fact you _didn't _have the _fox _when you came in. You were empty-handed!" Liam protested against her, emphasising some words for a better impact on her. She looked guilty for a moment before she grinned sheepishly and then took the small thing out of her pocket.

"Smart boy. I suppose there's no fooling a care-kid, hmm? Well, my other "home" is where I went. To get this thing back. I need it, see. He's my... uh... good luck...charm." Kiki muttered unconvincingly. Why couldn't she lie to him?

"_...He?"_ Oh, God, had she let that one slip? Well, now she'd have to tell him. "So what's his name then? Francis?" He stiffled some laughter, trying to look at her with eyes of sincerity, but all he could muster was a held back laugh. At _her _expense.

"Francis? Liam, I don't hate him! It's Jake. Surely you've heard worse." Kiki pouted, angry at him. How dare he have the nerve to tease her about something so private and important to her as Jake!

"Suppose so... Hi Jake." He mumbled, shaking a paw whilst holding back a huge splutter of laughter. Kiki, annoyed, punched him on the arm.

"It's not funny!" Kiki yelled, but that just made Liam laugh out loud. Of course he found her flustered state funny! Of course he had! Suprisingly enough, she felt him rub her upper arm in reassurance and she peered up at him, her gaze tearing away from the floor in astonishment.

"I was only messing around. C'mon, let's get you seen to. The others are probably waitin' to meet you." He said in a soft tone. She smiled meekly. How could she refuse him like that? He slowly took her wrist and began to lead her up the rest of the stairs, easing her down the long, narrow hallway. The familiar fancy trademarks sat soundly on the cabinets that stood neatly against the dark red walls.

This was now all hers...

**X x**

"Look, you can take care of yourself from here on yeah? I've gotta catch up with Frank 'cause he's only just got back."

"Alright. That's fine!" Kiki replied brightly, grinning in understanding. She was obviously eager to meet the others; if they were all as nice as Liam, she'd have nothing to worry about during her stay. She waved briefly to him as he walked away, throwing a callous wave over his shoulder, though she knew he didn't see.

"Right. Alone now... Let's find someone to talk to... Oh!" She cried quietly as she saw a boy who looked about eleven and was wearing a black shirt with high, brown trousers. He looked busy, a notebook in between his pale fingers signifying to Kiki that he either had plans or over-due homework. By the rate he was rushing around, Kiki guessed the latter.

"Hi, I'm K-" But she was interrupted by a fierce outburst.

"It's practice time! Move!" What was he blabbing on about? She hadn't even met him yet and here he was shouting and screaming at her, having what would seem like a panic attack. And all over "practice time". What was practice time?

"But I-"

"Look at that clock and tell me what time it is." The boy ordered, crossing his arms and tapping his foot impatiently. Kiki shrugged and turned around to see an old grandfather clock, the pendulem swinging slowly in time to the melodius _tick_.

"Nine fouty five?"

"Nine fouty _six_. And that is practice time!" Then without another word, he shoved past her and ran down the stairs. A couple of seconds after (in which Kiki was only able to stand there, dumbstruck), she heard the loud ring of the piano and then nodded in her own understanding.

"So maybe he isn't the guy to talk to. Not when he's busy..."

She continued along the corridoor and soon enough heard the loud laughter and chattering of two or three girls. Kiki smiled and stood outside the door, collecting her confidence in small characteristic bundles. She couldn't deny a slight hesitation as she knocked on the door, though she managed easily enough. Sure enough, the door opened slowly and three girls emerged covered in glitter and clothes that were obviously a size to big for them.

"Oh you must be the new girl. We're in the middle of a fashion show, if you wanna join. This is Lily, this Carmen and I'm Tee. My brother Johnny is downstairs." Tee smiled, pointing to the respective girls as she said their names. Said girls waved, welcoming the newest arrival.

"Kiki. Kiki Fox." The other girls nodded, grins on their faces.

"Aren't they..."

"Liam's clothes?" Kiki interrupted, nodding as an embarrassed flicker of red crossed her cheeks. "Yes. Yes they are." At this, Lily and Tee glanced at each other and then blinked and the remaining girl, Carmen, grinned.

"C'mon!" Carmen urged, pulling Kiki towards the door feverently. "They'll fit right in our fashion show!"

Kiki could only let her drag her in...

**X x**

"Liam? Are you in there?" Kiki questioned, ridding her brown hair of glitter and sequines and other sparkly stuff. She didn't know how he'd react to _his _clothes being coated in girly substances left, right and centre. That was, if he'd even react to his door...

"Liam?" She tried again, banging on the door.

"What?" Came an irate voice. She couldn't help but flinch; if he'd have simply told her he didn't want to be disturbed, she would've gone straight off for lunch without him and allow Gina or Tracy to take care of him.

"Uh... Tracy said it's almost time for lunch, that's all."

"Tell 'er I'm not hungry..."

"Huh?"

"Please." Liam snapped sharply, making her back away. She decided it would be smart to simply leave him alone and decended down the stairs; he was probably busy with Frank anyways and that was most definitely why he didn't want to be disturbed. She'd just ask one of the boys to play football instead, though she hated the dreaded seemed she didn't have much luck with them: Football, she'd always been terrible at and then Pool with Liam! (Some people consider Pool/Snooker to be a sport)

"Alright..." Kiki mumbled, wandering down the stairs. Slowly, she made her way into the kitchen to see a young blonde haired boy talking quitely to himself. Maybe he was lonely? Maybe she could ease her way out of football since this kid looked too young to be particularly fussed about the competition itself. She certainly hoped so!

"Hi there!" She cooed as she made her way towards the small boy. He turned his head before he grinned and took a medium sized toy giraffe from his lap. Apparently, she was his newest imagination keeper...

"Jeff says hi."

Kiki remembered one of the rules that Lily had told her in order to survive even a day within the Dumping Ground: _Always listen to Jeff..._

"Hiya Jeff!" Kiki exclaimed enthusiastically, patting the fluffy head of the stuffed animal, feeling Jake brush her pocket lining. She smiled fondly and took him out, making Jake "shake" Jeff's leg. "And what's your name, hmm?"

"Harry." The small boy grinned a toothy grin. He looked about six or not far from that at all.

"I'm Kiki." Kiki smiled in return, before pulling a confused face as Harry began to inch away from her. "What's the matter?" She asked, weary.

"Jeff doesn't like foxes..." Harry answered slowly, eyeing her toy as if it was poisonous.

"...Of course he doesn't..."

With that, Harry fled from the kitchen, followed by Tracy who came in at the same time as he left. Kiki simply sat on the chair that Harry had been sitting on and thought hard. She couldn't exactly keep Liam's clothes; she'd have to give them back at some point and she had nothing but the dirty rags she had come in before. She'd have to ask Tracy or Gina about that...

"Say, Tracy?" Kiki questioned as Tracy was busying herself sorting out pans and cutlery. Said black haired woman looked up.

"Yeah? What is it, Kiki?" Tracy smiled as she wiped the side down with a damp cloth.

"It's about my clothes..." She began sheepishly and Tracy suddenly nodded in understanding, clearly anticipating what the young brunnete was going to say in the first place.

"Mike's arranged a visit for you. Either he or I am taking you shopping tomorrow." She explained and Kiki nodded slowly, her expression brightening as Liam walked into the room, though something was obviously wrong. He sat down angrily, banging his chair against the kitchen floor roughly, leaving Kiki to raise a brow and then turn to Tracy for some answers.

"Just give him a little bit of space." Tracy warned and Kiki hesitantly nodded, sneaking another secret glance at him.

"I'll try my best." She replied, nodding slightly.

**X x**

She'd never felt such an awkward lapse in her life. The table, was silent. Not even the others chattered amongst themselves; even the ones who were _older _than Liam. It seemed that because he was silent, the others felt the need to be too, or maybe it was out of respect, a silent pact amongst the kids that she was not yet familiar with. Either way, the atmospheric deal of the kitchen, was _not _a pleasant one.

Suddenly, everyone - excluding her and Liam - stood up from the table and carried their plates to the kitchen side, in which they then threw down and headed to wherever it was they were going. Respective rooms or the family room or wherever. Kiki fiddled with her fork self-conciously, feeling horribley exposed though Liam was far from looking at anything but space.

"You're not taking it well then?" Tracy asked him quietly and he angrily shrugged her kind hand off of his shoulder, stood up curtly and dodged around her. Tracy remained patient, though she didn't go after him. However, Kiki felt the urge to question him, and so she followed him into the hallway.

"Liam?" She voiced cautiously, not entirely sure of what she even wanted to ask. The others hadn't dared, or hadn't been interested. Did he expect the same from her? She supposed she'd simply have to learn the hard way based on this answer.

"Yeah?" He asked, suprisingly calm, though she swear she heard his voice waver.

"...What did Tracy mean?"

"Nothin'." He answered quickly, begining to run up the stairs. Therefore he was shocked when he felt a tight, yet small hand close around his.

"Liam, please!" She felt him stiffen precisely within her tight grasp, his legs in the weird position of a frozen run. He slowly turned his head back to face her, though his face remained expressionless. "Is something bothering you? Have I upset you?" Kiki continued desperately, not liking to see him so upset and bothered by something that she had no idea about, her business or not. It was a strange, slightly over-powering feeling that was swelling in her gut; like the kind of protection one would feel for a best friend against a bully, though Liam was clearly not her best friend as he considered himself closer to the others. But to her, he was her best friend, if not her only friend. The others were more than nice enough - or the ones she had spoken to that day - but she found herself unable to relate properly, especially since she felt so awkward talking about the things that she liked when some of the others wouldn't take her seriously just because she held a liking to the fox plush in her pocket.

"...No..." He said finally, his voice quiet. He was holding together, obviously - it was Liam, not Carmen - but Kiki could tell he was more upset than he let on.

"Then... What's up?"

Silence.

"...Please? Please Liam?" She quietly begged, her hand still firm in his. She had to blink twice when she felt him return her solid grip for a moment before he casually allowed his arm to drop by his side, hers falling by hers moments after.

"It's Frank." Liam began, sitting on the step, the determination to get up them and away from her suddenly gone.

"What? Did you two fight? You told me you were best friends." The ex-runaway enquired frantically. Liam shook his head.

"None of that. We're not girls." He informed her, earning a slight smile as his lips quirked briefly. "No, it's just that..."

"Hmm?"

"Well... Frank didn't exactly... Come back from Burnywood..."

**X x**

**:O Oh noes! Not Frankie-boy! D: Poor Liam! Oh, on a side-note, the fox plushie holds importance! :D**

**Oh, don't worry, more character interactions WILL be included next chappie. Happy New Yeas everybody! :D :D :D :D**

**Please review! :3**

**~Jess~**


	5. New Clothes And An Angry Liam

**Hey guys, it's me, Jesspikapal, but you probably already knew that! ;)**

**So anyways, here I am with chappie five to "Different Similarities" and I'd just love to say THANK YOU for the sudden increase in reviews. It really made my day! Let's keep 'em rising! :D**

**So, chapter five is here now so you don't have to wait anymore! ;)**

**Please review; it's really good to wake up to the positive feedback, especially when you guys are ever so generous and thoughtful about what you say. ^-^**

**~Jess~**

**P:S: I'm SO sorry for not updating for a while! Updates, unfortunately, are gonna get slower, because I've got GCSE's to plan for (in about six months time - trust me, sounds far off but it isn't) AND I'm choosing my option for when I go into year ten in highschool. Yep, I'm a very busy fouteen year old! xD So, if there's not an update, please don't think I'm abandoning you; it'll just be because I'm busy with study and such, as well as thinking plots for my other stories through. And then there's my book (my own original story) that I'm working on too. :)**

**X x**

**Don't you just hate shopping? - "You don't even have to ask me."**

**X x**

He'd kill them all, every single one of those damned Burnywood kids. And the staff. They disgusted him. They angered him and they mocked him from behind their poxy walls of the Burnywood house. But if he was to go there, he'd set them straight. He'd teach them to mess with his business partner; his friend. His _best _friend. But Liam wasn't dumb. In fact, he was clever enough to know that if he showed this anger and hate in a daily, day-to-basis, it'd only earn him a trip to the office for behavioural check-ups every twenty minutes. And so for now, he would keep quiet. Though he wouldn't show that anger, it would still be there and the longer it was left there, the worse it would become, which was better for him and his revenge. It was about timing, and the time was not now; _especially _with the stress of a new kid being here to catch him sneaking off. That was one more pair of eyes to see him up to no good than before and he knew it. He'd simply have to wait...

"Liam. Y'know, locking yourself in your room and refusing to come out _isn't _going to help. Please come out!" Tracy cried, banging on his tall wooden door. Kiki hung her head; Liam'd think it was her who told, but much like the other care-kids, she was _not _a snitch. No, there was only so long that Liam could stay quiet and out of everybody's way before someone got suspicious. And that was just what happened. Tracy had found it slightly eerie that the rowdy teen had not even come down to eat and had gone to confront him by herself, rather than having all of the other kids on his case and getting him more stressed. Either way, Kiki was worried.

"Why is Liam still in there?" The "practice time guy" asked Tracy, who awarded him with a glance as she slid down the door in defeat. "He's been in there for four hours, thirty nine minutes and seventeen seconds. Eighteen, nineteen..."

Frustrated, Tracy shook her head:

"Gus, not now." The care worker returned sharply, but Gus raised a brow and stayed where he was, his legs straight, his back erect, his hands clutching notebooks. He must have been moving them somewhere.

"Ok... When?"

It was Kiki's turn to get angry. She clung to her fox toy tightly -feeling the security of familiarity - and breathed deeply. Though this kid apparently couldn't help it, he sure wasn't helping anything move along smoother.

"Look, could you please..." Kiki sighed irately, making Gus twitch and then turn to her.

"Please what?" The raven haired ten year old asked, patient as ever. It only made Kiki angrier and she had to fight to not say something she would regret later. She was clever enough to know that if she hurt one of the kids, then the others would formation against her, making her the most hated resident in the Dumping Ground. And all because she'd been provoked. It wasn't fair, but neither was life and she was already at least two hours late for her shopping trip for new clothes, though she didn't mind. She hated clothes shopping for it was timely and boring, and she couldn't seem to find anything to suit her, though she'd have to here. She didn't want to look like a mess and give something to everyone to tease her about. That would be dumb of her!

"Go?" The brunnete stated simply, pointing in a vague direction of the on-going corridoor. Gus looked down it and then nodded, leaving swiftly.

_"So all I have to do is be literal with him and he gets it...?" _Kiki thought to herself, shaking her head slowly in confusion. She felt a pang of guilt in her heart: Liam shouldn't have had to deal with losing his best friend without even having the chance to say goodbye. It was just cruel and no child - no matter how tough they were or proclaimed to be - was meant to be subjected to such torment. She frowned angrily at the floor but said nothing.

Then finally:

"It's not locked..."

"What?" Kiki asked in the softest voice she could muster, shoving in front of Tracy; she wasn't getting the job done anyway. If Tracy couldn't do it properly, then it wouldn't hurt to let somebody who knew what to do in and take over. All adults were helpless and _that _was a fact, or so Kiki thought. First her father, going away and leaving her. Though not on her own, she felt that way, and who was he to decide how she could feel just because he hired a carer? Just because she had a legal adult with her, didn't mean that she felt safe, wanted or secure. He was selfish, and ever since mum died, that was the way he'd always been. Only out for himself, though Kiki couldn't say that he was a particularly _bad _father; just a reckless, irresponsible, lagging father. And the choice to leave her with Carrie was all too stupid.

"The door." He replied, leaving Tracy to watch. He'd always yelled and shouted before: Why was he acting so differently? Oh no, it was probably because she was new and he didn't want to be frightening her already. That was it, Tracy was sure and she commended him silently for his thought. Though he didn't seem it, Liam was one of the most considerate kids in the entire Dumping Ground; he always (or nearly always!) had good intentions; the problem was how he portrayed himself and those intentions. That was where the problem lay, though Tracy would be amongst the first to say that he was smart enough to know better.

"Can I just come in and get my coat? I gotta go now." Kiki explained gently and the door opened. She was about to walk in, when she walked into something hard. Momentairily stunned, she placed her hands in front of her to steady herself, only to feel the cold material of her coat. Liam was giving it to her now that she could see properly; he seemed not to have noticed her dazed state as she appeared to be just taking her coat from him and so he didn't question when she staggered slightly upon recovery. Then, without another word, he slammed the door shut once again, Kiki feeling slightly dejected as it had been right in her face. It felt cold and unwelcoming. Maybe she'd have to find someone else to talk to today seen as though Liam was so messed up.

"C'mon. We'd better get you there before the shops shut." Tracy told her.

"Are you taking me?" She asked, still clinging the coat in tight fingertips.

"Yep. C'mon, put that on." The care-worker grinned as she pulled the sleeve so that Kiki could slip it on easier. However, she only frowned.

"I'm not five y'know." She informed the older woman and Tracy only smirked and then nodded in a mocking fashion, placing a firm yet gentle hand on the teenager's shoulder.

"A thank you would've worked too Kiki..."

**X x**

_Frank, I won't leave you behind. We're mates, __best__ mates, and best mates look out for each other. It's the way it's always been and it's the way it will always be. I won't let them keep you, even if I have to beat every single one of them up. They'd deserve it, always being so prim-'n'-proper with their no good home and their no good staff. Just 'cause they have a bigger roof than us by about a centimetre, and their staff let 'em get away with more 'cause they don't give a care, doesn't mean I can't physically go in there and make them all sorry. Every single last one of them. _

_Frank... I'm gonna come back for you..._

"Liam?" He knew exactly who it was and he wasn't in the mood to see anybody, even someone who had never failed to make him smile, even at his own expense.

"There's this thing called knocking, Saph." The angry boy snapped as he threw his tennis ball at the wall for at least the eightieth time. The annoyed female only folded her arms firmly and then tutted, clearly not interested in his beaten-down state. Then again, why would she be? Saphire was Saphire and she had her own problems to deal with; she didn't tend to help others unless she really owed them one.

"Yeah, well, there's this thing called irritating. I can hear you throwing that ball from my room and I'm right up the hall. Knock it off! Some people are trying to design a house." Saphire retorted, before her eyes fell on his despondent face. "What's up with you?"

He ignored the question. "Thought Tracy told you that you couldn't paint the walls. That it 'breeched council regulations'?" Liam quoted, just to get on her nerves. It seemed to work as she clenched her fists, though she then shrugged and pretended she didn't care, shovelling her clenched hands into the pockets of her denim jacket.

"So? It's only the council. They can't stop me from doing what I want to do." She commented boredly, sitting on the edge of his bed, trying not to appear too curious as to why he hadn't been out of his room for the whole day upon eating at lunch. "They don't own me." She added quickly, before Liam could reply.

"True. Though you don't own that house. They'll throw you out Saph. And then you'll be carted off some place else." He retorted snidely. She only waved him off and scoffed, seemingly ignoring his warning about being thrown out.

"Don't think you could call that cupboard a house. Still, it's away from here isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess. But it's not that bad here. I've seen worse..."

_Burnywood worse..._

_**X x**_

"We're done now Tracy! Please, I don't wanna shop anymore..." Kiki moaned, dragging heavy bags behind her, each filled with clothes. Tracy only smiled and looked at the floor, though there was a slight irritation caused by Kiki's childish behaviour. Still, the care-worker kept her patience about her and said nothing about it.

"You remind me of me when I was young." Tracy told Kiki, making the young teen blink. She wasn't that much younger than Tracy she supposed. Fifteen, and Tracy was twenty two. Soon, she'd be free, just like Tracy, though why she'd come to the place that she'd been trying to escape all her life was beyond her. She'd told her tales of her childhood, like how she'd wait for her mum every day and how she would lie for her, saying that she was a famous movie star and whatnot. Tracy had also told her of the dares that she did - like eating worms and climbing huge, dangerous trees; she did the lot! Kiki could see why the kids liked her: Because of her exciting history.

"Is that an insult?" Kiki joked, earning a nudge from Tracy.

"Don't push your luck!" She laughed. "C'mere, let me take a bag or two." As she then proceeded to do so, a weight leaving Kiki's arms as she breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, you can take all five if you want." Kiki smirked.

"No thanks. Afterall, wouldn't want you to lose them." Tracy teased in return. Then a small silence enveloped the pair, though it wasn't awkward, merely interesting, filled with gleeful thoughts. At least now, she had clean clothes. Would she regret enjoying living in Elm Tree House when her dad came to pick her up? He _was _coming... Right? Of course he was. As soon as he gained knowledge of her whereabouts, he'd come straight from America and come and get her. It would work.

"Tracy?"

"Yeah?"

"...Is my Dad gonna come?" She couldn't help but ask. She felt a sickening wave of uncertainty flow over her and the shopping bags in her arms were now heavy weights as they slowed her track of thought down cruelly.

_"..._Of course he will. Just you wait, you won't be here long. And if you are, then you've got Liam to look after you." Tracy grinned, nudging Kiki playfully. She smiled a rare, real smile and then headed straight once more (as she had staggered form her path slightly). Then, realising what Tracy had said, she blushed ever so lightly.

"I don't need Liam to look after me. I don't need _anyone _to look after me." Though as she stated this so confidently, she clung to Jake who was in her new coat pocket, the three carrier bags riding in a silly fashion up her arms, though she didn't really care, even as she received weird looks from the adults and giggles from the other kids as they walked past. She wanted her life back. She wanted to play on the swings and the climbing frames that were way too big for her with Dad, just like they used to before he left. Though she was old enough, she used to make him read to her sometimes and sometimes, when he was in an especially good mood, he'd make jelly and ice-cream and they'd cuddle up on the sofa, him, her and Jake - the first toy her Dad had given her - watching _Robin Hood_ - the cartoon version with the fox of course! - or even _Fox and the Hound_. Those days were special, and they didn't happen too long ago, despite her being fifteen years old and a very capable teenager. Sometimes, she really was a big baby! Yes, true, when Carrie had treated her as such, she'd gotten angry, but it wasn't the same as when Dad did it. He knew she was old enough to make her own choices too, but Carrie just down-right degraded her.

"That's what I used to say. But I have Cam now. Things never work out the way you'd think Kiki. Just promise me one thing?" She asked.

"What is it?" Kiki asked, sensing the seriousness in the care-workers tone and deciding not to crack a joke.

"Don't demand too much of Liam. He's in a bit of a mess right now. You know about Frank right?"

"Of course. He was his best friend. They did everything together. Right?"

"Right. But now that's gone... Well, you know as well as I do don't you? He's not gonna be taking it well. He's already shown that he wants to be alone, so, even though you're in his room for now, try to give him space as he needs it, yeah?" Tracy questioned cautiously, making sure she wasn't treating Kiki too childishly. Though she'd never tell, Tracy understood one of the reasons that Kiki _didn't _want to go back and that was that she was made out to be a child. Not even a child, but a _baby_. A baby that could have no say in anything she did and when, and that was one of the many reasons that Kiki despised her so much. Kiki didn't know that she knew, but she did. She'd been through it herself and it sucked!

"Alright... I promise."

"Oh, did you find anyone you'd wanna share with?" Tracy suddenly questioned out of the blue, the atmopshere too heavy for such a simple, light question. It just wasn't natural.

"No... Not yet." Kiki answered simply, shrugging lightly.

"You know it's not really encouraged for a boy and a girl of your age to be in the same bedroom though, right?"

"Tracy!" She cried, embarrassed. "We'd never... God, don't make me even think about it! That's just... Gross!" She exclaimed, making Tracy laugh hard. So she found him _slightly_ attractive - who wouldn't? - but she would never even consider that! At fifteen? No way!

"Oh, you're a one off, you are!" She told her. Kiki recovered from her flustered state at the praise (well, that's how _she _perceived it!) and did her best to look proud, though it was hard when her arms were filled with bags and her coat was riding up her shoulders and hunched up at the top ridiculously.

"Of course I am. No one likes a boring person." She smirked in return.

And as they walked back to the Dumping Ground, Kiki held on tightly to Jake, wishing and wishing for her only friend to be ok. Wishing and wishing for him to be happy when they came back. Wishing that he wouldn't slam anymore doors in her face ever again. Because if he did, she'd find herself retalliating...

**X x**

"Why do you like them so much?" Asked a boy as she was putting her clothes on the kitchen side for Tracy or Mike to wash. They were new, and if they didn't wash them, they could be damaged or even stretched. Plus, she wasn't very fond of the new clothes smell, though it was different for books. She enjoyed that scent and she had received a new book. For being "such a laugh" when they went shopping. "Who Cares? I'm Tracy Beaker" sprang to mind!

"Huh?" She asked with a smile as she discarded the bag in the bin, dusting her hands off afterwards.

"Foxes. They're vermin on legs!" Polish. He was definitely Polish. He had that accent and it was refreshing to hear a change; she'd always enjoyed listening to different accents, though some were so utterly ridiculous that she had to laugh! Still, this boy seemed nice, if not a little obsessive of what he got himself into and involved with, even if there was no chance of him coming into contact with one himself. He seemed particularly sensitive about animals but that was no problem for Kiki' she enjoyed animals.

"But they're cute!" She protested as she sat on the kitchen side.

"They're _evil_! Did you know that they carry seven diseases in their mouths _alone_?" Cried the boy. Then, as if he'd started a perfectly normal conversation, he added with a lop-sided grin: "I'm Toby, by the way."

"Kiki. Well Toby, that sounds awesome and all... But I love them. They're my favourite animals! They're so clever, so funny and so adorable! Besides, you don't look at an animal and consider the diseases they carry. You look at it and take in it's appearence. And foxes are adorable, end of." She finished proudly. She'd have no one bad-mouthing the little things when she was there or there'd be trouble! Still, she wouldn't tell them _why _she loved foxes so much, as well as holding a genuine liking to them. She only tell someone she really trusted and right now, that was not these people. It was her secret...

"But then what if you come into contact with them? You won't know what to do, but I would."

"No, just because you know what diseases they hold, doesn't mean you'd know how to escape or handle yourself." Kiki retorted sharply, her sarcasm and wit on fire. This made Toby falter before he nodded slowly, a small smile appearing on his face.

"I suppose you're right." He said quietly. "But I still don't like them." And then he walked off, picking up a book from the chair that had something to do about diseases and illnesses that Kiki didn't even know he was carrying, and disappeared round the kitchen door.

"Weird..." She commented. "But... I guess he's alright." She shrugged to herself before her mind began to flood through once more. How was Liam doing? And why was he on her mind so much while she was thinking hard? He'd been playing on her mind quite a lot, even when he hadn't been there. Why? As she climbed the stairs, Kiki pondered lightly, but she didn't have time to think everything through as she reached his door. It was open slightly.

"Knock knock." Kiki stated quietly as she knocked on Liam's door, though it was open. That meant that either, someone had been in, or Liam had left the room at some point. And if Liam had let someone in, why hadn't he let her in to get her coat earlier? It hurt a little despite her not knowing why. She supposed she simply wanted to be noticed by the one guy who had had the guts to talk to her when out on the street; plus, she could relate to him. Except he had done more than that; he had brought her _home_. Offered her a place to live. That was remarkable.

"...Hey. Well, don't stand out there then. Come in already." Liam grunted, gesturing towards him and Kiki slowly did as she was told, though she winced slightly at his cold tone. He sounded peeved; _seriously _peeved. Either way, she closed the door and allowed herself to listen to the silence.

"Are you-"

"Of course I am." He interrupted, shuffling a deck of cards with aggitated hands. They were shaking slightly, now that she observed slightly closer. He must have been concentrating so highly in order not to lose his temper with her, especially as she'd done nothing wrong. He really was considerate, though he did a good job at trying to hide it. "Why wouldn't I be?" He added.

"I just thought-"

"Heh, well don't." He snapped angrily, not even giving her a glance. Hurt, she said nothing, merely stroked her little pet between the ears, keeping her temper in control. She'd grown rather good at it by now.

"Fine." She retorted, deciding she didn't care. Afterall, he wasn't a life-saver. He wasn't the one thing she needed in her life. There were plenty of other kids to talk to and if Liam was going to behave like a jerk, then she'd treat him like one. If it was two things that Kiki'd never do in her life, they would be snitch and cling to people... But still, she supposed she needed to let him off a little; he was going through a hard time right now and it seemed like he was hurting badly. She wouldn't cling, but she would stick around, just to make sure he was alright. Of course, she's promised Carmen and Tee she'd hang around with them at some point tomorrow too, so that would give her a break from Liam and Liam a break from her.

The suddenly:

"...'m sorry. A'right?"

"Alright." She smiled. "Why're you shuffling them? Expecting a game?" Kiki asked, getting over his bad temper. She had to remember one thing, and that was that he was missing his best friend. His partner in crime. His secret keeper. Y'know, everything that you need in a best friend? Yeah, that was gone from his life now. At least she'd always have Jake and she'd never grow too old to have a cuddle with her Dad - or Jake himself! But Liam here seemed to have no one left now that his best mate was out the window and at Burnywood. Whatever he was doing there in the first place.

"Nah. It just... Calms me down. Plus, I got sick of punchin' the wall." He joked feebly, earning a slight half smile from Kiki. His tone was slightly quieter now, enough to cover the quiver of lonliness. Then to her suprise:

"Fancy a game?"

Why had his mood changed so suddenly? He was even grinning competitively as he awaited her answer.

"Are you sure, Liam...?"

"Nah, the question is are _you_ sure? 'Cause I always win." He smirked confidently. The confidence she was used to seeing, even in the day and a bit that she'd been there at the Dumping Ground. She had a feeling it wouldn't be so bad if Liam could keep this up, though maybe it was a little much to ask of him. Still, wishful thinking always took her beautiful places.

"I can sense the pool episode happening all over again..." Kiki deadpanned, referring to her epic losing streak and her constantly worsen in aim. Surely cards would be no sweat right? Wrong, she was against Liam. Liam O'Donovan.

"Of course you can. Hey, do you want me to deal Jake some cards too?" He asked, grinning and teasing her, making her blush with embarrassment, still not believing her stupidity for letting it slip. He shouldn't have even known about Jake!

"No. I wouldn't want to embarrass you. Afterall, he could probably kick your ass." Kiki smirked, settling quickly into the banter. He was seeming more normal, more human though she still couldn't understand that amazing mood swing of his. Maybe it was common in all boys? Afterall, everyone knew that boys were alot slower than girl*****...

"That's funny Kiki." He faked a laugh as he wiped "tears"from his eyes. "Now c'mon. Sit down and have a game with me..." He suddenly ordered. Hesitantly, she shrugged her jacket off and hung it on the end of his bed post, sitting cross legged and waiting. Swinging his legs round, startling her slightly, he adjusted himself so that he was sitting opposite her. Now that she thought about it, this was probably one of his releases from Frank; afterall, she'd heard that if those two weren't scamming together, they were playing pool or cards instead.

"Gimme my deck already." She growled as she nudged him.

"Impatient." He stated simply, dealing them even slower just to get on her nerves. She growled in her throat and turned her head away, annoyed ever so slightly. He knew how to rile her, that much was for sure. "Right," He stated as he flipped a card and threw it down to where their pile would be. Then, he rubbed his hands together in anticipation before he fanned out his cards expertedly and pulled a face.

"Shocking..." Liam trailed, apparently disgusted with his dealt cards. Kiki could only smirk as she saw his slight discourage. If she could beat him, it would prove that she was just as good as he was. Though she had a funny feeling he'd turn it all , someway, he'd pull through and make her look like a complete imbecile herself.

"What were you going to say before? Right..." She quoted, before performing a "carry on" gesture with her small hands. He seemed to think for a moment, before his face lit up with understanding.

"Ah!" He cried in sudden remeberence. "Right. Get ready to lose..."

**X x**

_Ha, she won't suspect a thing..._

**X x**

**Done! I hope it was worth the wait! Sorry, but this is mroe of a filler. There IS a reason why Liam is apparently "over" his *coughgirlycough* mood. But... That's for other chapters!**

**Please read on and please, tell me what you think! :D**

**~Jess~**


	6. Garden Duties And Unanswered Queries

**Hey guys, it's Jesspikapal here but you probably already knew that! ;)**

**So anyways, I thought I'd make a quick update whilst I'm not too busy; I hope you enjoy it! :D**

**Please review! It brightens my day to read all of your fantastic comments! :D Oh, this chappie will ALSO be in Kiki's P.O.V, just to freshen up my story a little bit and enter a new point of view; it gives me more oppurtunity to tell you more about Kiki and her real purpose. :) Though, that being said, don't expect the whole bunch in this chapter; it will probably be MUCH later into the plot line when you figure out the whole lot and manage to piece everything together! ;D**

**Oh, and though this is in Kiki's point of view, whenever the itallics are in separate sections to the rest of her wording, it's not her thinking or speaking. Bascially, if the story suddenly seems to switch P.O.V, or pace, or even slightly in plot, just know, it's not Kiki, but someone else. You'll know once you come to them seen as though they're not very difficult to suss out anyway. :)**

**~Jess~**

**X x**

**The Gardening Chronicles - "You expect us to work in the garden? In broad daylight when everyone can see us to make fun of us?... Together?"**

**X x**

Well, I'd definitely managed it. To lose spectacularly, that is. God knows how long we've been playing now, but if it's one thing I do know, it's this: He's such an idiot. No, I suppose I am for letting him beat me. If I'd have played my cards right instead of focusing on my own thoughts so intently, I could have won. Several times, or at least that's what I told myself, though Liam is very good. He must be a natural when it comes to competition; either way, I'm not much for him I guess, though he's full of suprises. And that includes his mood swing: I'm _still _not getting it!

"Yep. I was right the first time. You _don't _take losing well. " He told me as he placed another card atop the pile, watching me closely. It was slightly off-putting. Maybe that was one of his many dirty tactics? He was such a cheat, though he cheated without actually cheating, making him a clever cheat... It's not fair; why can't I just have _one _thing in which he's completely hopeless and I'm the one laughing my ass off 'cause he can't get it right? Still, there'll be something I guess. There always is...

"No need to remind me, y'know..." I grumbled, picking up from the other pile in which was face down. He chuckled and then chucked another one down.

"Heh, it's funny though. Oh 'nd... Last card." He added cheekily, waving it (with it's back facing me obviously) in my face. I blinked fiercely, trying to rid my vision of the blue-back of the card. I hadn't even noticed his number of cards decreasing... Remember what I said about cheating? Yeah, he's good at it...

At this new piece of information, I smirked. Because he was looking so confident, it meant he could put his card straight down after I "failed miserabely" yet again. Except this time, I wasn't going to fail, but shove it back in his face. I'll change the suit with this Jack I'd just picked up and then we'll see if he's so smart!

"Pfft," I grinned as I placed the card down. I noticed his eyes flash for a second upon seeing the dreaded card. Probably wasn't what he was planning, eh? "Diamonds." I said simply, not having to elaborate.

"Oh..." Liam trailed and this made me smile smugly; I simply couldn't help it! To see him backing down was just... It's beautiful! Then, he suddenly cocked a smug little smile. "What a diamond _you _are." And then he placed his final card down. But I'd been so sure! He was leaning back on the bed, arms behind his head, just grinning at me. I knew he was teasing me. He loved it so, though I'm still not sure why; I suppose he finds my short temper amusing.

"Hmph, I- I..." I trailed as he gave me an expectant yet smug look as he nodded slowly. "I let you win!" I exclaimed, standing up speedily, almost tripping indefinitely over my coat.

"Sure, sure." He grinned, standing up slowly and eying me. Don't ask me how I knew, but I could just feel his eyes on me, even from my back. They were powerful things were his eyes and ever since I'd met him three or four days ago, I still made it a mission to avoid them.

"What?" I asked sharply as I turned around quickly, catching him staring. He appeared uncomfortable for a moment before he eased and smiled that winning smile he can pull off so easily. I don't know how he does it, especially when he lies. Not that I care anyway...

"Nothin'... Nothin'..." He stated, saying the same word twice, but slowly, each time leaving a small pause between them. "Kiki, can I ask you somethin'?" He suddenly questioned, looking up from the floor and catching my eye intensely, his brow furrowed in what seemed to be confusion. I'll tell the truth, my name caught me by suprise. It's probably one of the only times that, since we've met, he's spoken it himself. It was quite nice really and it made me smile, _even _though he's a cheat. Cheat - that could be a running gag for him. I remembered our small conversation from earlier and it really annoys him.

_"You cheat!" I had exclaimed, though I couldn't stop myself from smiling when I heard him laugh at me. I supposed it was contagious, and his laugh was funny anyway, because of his strong accent. I enjoyed it though; it was one more reason to smile._

_"And __you__ lose." He grinned as he stopped and then adjusted himself. "Again." He added cockily._

_"I'd rather lose than cheat." I protested, turning my head firmly from him._

_"Are you saying I have no skill?" He suddenly asked, folding his arms across his chest, giving me what seemed to be his attempt at a down-cast expression. Y'know, the kind of expression an old man gives you when you take the last jar of pickles from the shelf? Or when a lady gives you an angry glare because you've joined in with the crowd of laughter when her child falls over? __That__ kind of look. Except it wasn't an old man who was giving me that look, but Liam. And it had me riled (I really have to get a bigger temper, don't I...?) as he seemed to think he was so much bigger than me. Even though he was taller._

_"I might be." I challenged._

_"Heh, right, best of three." He growled, crossing his arms. "We'll see who's the cheat when I beat you. And I won't just beat you. I'll beat you __badly__ this time!"_

And he did as promised, though I managed to snag a lucky win in between, but that was because he got a bad deck, as much as I told myself otherwise. I knew I couldn't have won any other way; he was just _too_ good.

"Uh, Hello? Fox?" He clicked in my face. So now he was using my second name? Charming. Anyways, it was time to get myself back in check.

"Hmm? 'Sup Donovan?" I replied sarcastically, knowing that "hello" was definitely _not _what he meant. He seemed to falter for a moment before he raised a brow.

" '_O_'Donovan. There's an 'O' on there." He informed me, definitely annoyed. So maybe this would be a better shot at getting at him, rather than "cheat". It was much more personal! Who knew he'd be irritated over something so small as an extra letter? Heh, my lucky break!

"Is there? Must've slipped my mind..." I shrugged casually, walking over towards the door and pulling the handle down, walking out. I heard him follow me and I smirked to myself, skipping ever so slightly to gain some distance from him. I then heard him jog until I felt his presence beside me once more. I wanted to go and see what the others were doing today because _they _wouldn't cheat. They would play fair and then maybe I'd have a good shot at winning! That, and the others seemed nice and my guilty conscience was telling me to spend some time with them too as they were residents here aswell. I really had spent alot of time with Liam hadn't I?

"I'll get you back, Fox. Just you remember that. Anyway, I've been meaning to ask for quite a while now." Liam told me as we both walked down the stairs. Suddenly, the girl from yesterday came up to me and Liam. He was definitely interrupted from asking anything right now. I wondered briefly what he wanted but then decided to just leave it alone. If it was worth me knowing, he'd tell me, and in his own time too.

"Hey, Gina and Mike want us all in the kitchen." Carmen, was it? I'm pretty sure...

"A'right, we were just goin' there anyway." Liam told her with a small nod. She nodded happily and skipped away, her pink dress-like clothing fluttering behind her. She was pretty, I silently decided.

"C'mon. Let's get goin'..."

**X x**

_It's harder keeping this to myself than I thought. There's so much more to it and it's sort of killing me right now. I just need my mate back. Still, only a couple of days to wait. Then I'll be ready. And when I'm ready, they'd better watch out, 'cause I'm mad. They know from when I used to go there - to Burnywood - that I have a temper and when I'm angry, they'd all better run. Otherwise, it'd be trouble. _

_For them._

**X x**

"Basically, this is the router Kiki." Mike told me as I peered at it, trying to make sense of the times and different names scattered around there. It was all quite confusing really seen as though it seemed to have nothing to do with me. But, I suppose, in a care-home, everyone has to pitch in, otherwise you're not part of the family, but an outcast through your own imperious decision. And it would be a shame to push this lot away, considering they've been nothing but nice so far. I'd help out, though chores and me are _not _on good terms.

"We need to get you some jobs, yeah? Help you to join in a bit." Gina pushed in between Mike and Tracy, wanting to be heard. Well, I didn't particularly _like _listening to her, but did I have any choice? No, I didn't think so. It's always the same, I never get any choice. Except from when my Dad was there; then the world was one big choice and, as long as it wasn't unsafe and it didn't go against rules (law) or someone else's happiness, I was allowed to do as I pleased. Within reason anyway.

"Ok." I said.

"I'll admit now, I wouldn't go without a fight Kiki. The jobs are pretty tough." Liam told me, though I knew he was trying to wind me up. I'd seen Tee and who seemed to be her brother, Johnny, doing the washing up yesterday when I had the animal debate with the Polish kid, and it didn't look that bad Then again, I wasn't the one touching them.

"Shut up you." I warned him, pointing a finger at him. He raised his hands to his chest in what looked to be a defensive gesture and then suddenly batted my finger away.

"Don't you point at me. And don't say I didn't warn you." He informed me, his face serious. Ok, so I was begining to feel slightly uneasy, but he was just looking right at me with that super-serious frown on his face. Maybe it really was that bad? Nah, this was a care-home, not a manual labour factory. They wouldn't make me do anything that was unreasonable apart from the one thing they already had, and that is living with Liam _Donovan_, the jerk. Yeah, I missed _it _off on purpose. He hates it and though he can't hear me, it feels good to get at him. In turn for making me look like an idiot upstairs that is.

"Whatever." I stuck my tongue out at him childishly. He merely said nothing, only stared and then went back to looking at Tracy.

"Stop it Liam. You know it's not bad!" Tracy protested, giving him a mocking little shove by his shoulder, playfully. "So Kiki... Do you want to help Tee with the clothes? Or maybe Toby and Johnny with the washing? Or perhaps Carmen with the kitchen?" She offered me, as if they were the best choices in the world. Either way, I'd rather hang around with Carmen; she's nice, funny and bubbly - everything a girl needs - even if she is a little bit much sometimes. Plus, seen as though we were cleaning the entire kitchen, I could get away with doing less wihtout anyone actually realising!

"She could always come and help me in the garden." Liam mumbled, seeming to feel dejected and hesitant.

"Liam, you are _not _having another excuse to bunk off of your job. Plus, you refused the help I sent to you from Johnny yesterday and from Lily the day before, so you can do it on your own." Tracy stated firmly, leaving Liam to sulk at the floor.

"I'll help Carmen. The kitchen's a pretty big job." I say and Tracy, Gina and Mike nod in agreement.

"Thanks." Mike said with a smile and I couldn't help but smile back. He was friendly and I like friendly people, especially when they are _funny _friendly people. Mike was good at his job and from what I'd heard, incredibley leniant too; I liked him, I decided. I don't know, he just seems like the type of guy you can talk to when everything's going wrong and alot of things were wrong in my life right now.

"Right, I'll get the cloth. Are we doing the chores now?" I asked.

"Yes." The three care-workers chorused, nodding and smiling. Liam just stood there, staring at me. I decided to take my chance head on and I caught his eye bravely. He, however, didn't falter one bit, even as I said:

"Later, _Donovan_."

"'_O_' Donovan!" He yelled after me as I left the kitchen, thinking what a brilliant mockist I was. Afterall, there's nothing wrong with making Liam think twice about messing with me, is there?

**X x**

"So, why'd you get sent here?" Carmen asked me as we cleared the table from lunch. The plates had been left there thanks to the laziness from the others. Either that, or everyone was aware that there was a kitchen duty today and so they wanted to make the job as hard as possible. But after arranging it (and a quick change of clothes for me - I didn't want to ruin my new clothes with water and whatnot so I just put my old clothes that I came in, or as I like to call them, the rags I came in. It didn't matter seen as though they'd been washed by Gina.), Carmen was nothing but friendly. A nice bunch of kids in a lovely care-home. It's rather nice really.

"I - Liam brought me back." I answered truthfully. Why would I lie to someone so nice? It just wasn't right!

"Liam?" Carmen asked, clearly a little bit shocked at this new information. As she turned to me, her black hair swished and she threw me the cloth she was using. I managed to catch it, though it had been a pretty bad throw. I wouldn't say anything though, I didn't feel like being mean today.

"Yeah. But originally, it was just to see the place seen as though the adults weren't in. We met on the streets, see, and he was looking for food, just like me. We just decided to work together and get it done quicker and the next thing y'know, he's inviting me over." I explained, the pink-clad girl nodded and smiled the whole time. "Oh and... That's alot of pink." I informed and she grinned, tugging on the collar of her dress-thingy.

"Yeah, I know." She nodded, wiping the table down for a second time and arraging the dinner mats in the respective places on the table. "It's my favourite colour."

"I never would've guessed." I told her flatly, though I grinned afterwards as I placed a now clean plate into the cupboard, where it belonged. I wish I was as easy to place as a plate. Then I'd know exactly where I was supposed to be and when. Right now, I was torn. I know for a fact that my Dad won't stand for me being here and when he gets word, he'll come and get me. Of course he will... Won't he? I'm not so sure anymore. And the Dumping Ground is great. Though I've only been here a couple of days, I love it already. It's so nice and the adults are everything I wish Carrie had been: Understanding, but not invasive on what you didn't want them to know.

"Well, what's yours?" I heard, which snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked, clearly having forgotton our conversation due to my deep thinking. I robotically put another plate away, the pottery clanging roughly against the other pieces of china and glass within the dark recess' of the cupboard.

"What's your favourite colour?" She asked, as if it was obvious and I suddenly felt a little bit stupid.

"Blue. Dark blue. 'Fraid to say I hate pink." I shrugged as we finished up and stepped towards the door, Carmen following suit slowly as she threw the cloth (with bad aim) into the sink, the material draping over the side. Something I didn't expect was for Carmen to smirk at me, which was what she did.

"But it looked great on you when you were wearing Liam's shirt." She told me, crossing her arms across her chest, giving me what I like to call "the stare".

"S-Shut up!" I growled. "That was different. I didn't have anything to wear and he offered. I can't refuse, can I?" I exclaimed, not able to stop the blush from raising to my cheeks. I felt slightly hot and bothered as Carmen simply laughed at me, though it wasn't a eman, cruel laugh, but more of a humouring, teasing laugh with the best intentions.

"Sure." She stated, though her face told me she "knew better". She didn't, since I wasn't fussed about Liam. The other kids are just as nice and I didn't need Liam.

"Whatever, wanna go outside?" I asked. At that convinient moment, Toby and Johnny filed into the room, Johnny carrying a football. Tee followed shortly after her brother entered.

"Hey you two. Wanna have a kick about?" Toby asked, glancing at the pair of us. We both put smiles on and nodded, following them outside and into the open air. I've always been a sucker for the outdoors; it's so clean and fresh, and it kind of gives the feeling that nothing can hold you back because eveything outside belongs to everyone. Fences and gardens excluded of course, but you don't exactly think about that factor of things when you're trying to be optimistic and a little bit philisophical.

"It's nice out today." Tee commented as she moved to stand with me and Carmen. Now, throughout the whole kicking around, we barely did anything. Then, I got bored of talking to them - because there was a ball _right there_ - and went to join in. I managed to get the ball from Johnny, him complaining that I'd cheated and performed a tackle that proper footballers would be disgusted by. Typical boy: He doesn't win, so he compains. Still, they're not all like that, though that's sometimes hard to remember when one boy fits the sterotype so perfectly.

"I wasn't ready!" He complained as I scored a goal, Toby missing my powerful kick by a long shot. He's a hopeless goalie it seems!

"Of course. Here, your kick." I replied, grabbing the ball and tapping it to him, him catching it by the foot and then bouncing it back into play, racing away from me and across the grass, daring me to chase him. Tee and Carmen raced past me, wanting to get a fair feel of the ball before someone took it from them again. It's good we're all just good at football and not brilliant, otherwise there'd be trouble.

"Toby, you're a goalie, not a discus thrower." I grumbled as he kicked the ball and it flew into the bushes on the far side of the garden.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He cried, glaring at me. I only laughed and then shrugged lightly, Jake bemusedly laying securely in my coat pocket. I wouldn't let it slip a second time; these lot would not be finding out, though I could do little to stop Liam from blabbing about him. Still, he wasn't like that.

"Well, I _am _here and not over there. Nevermind, I'll get it." I laughed as I sprinted off and towards the ball. What I saw suprised me slightly, once I reached where the ball had landed.

"Lookin' for this?" An irritated Liam asked me, ball in hand. I looked bashful for a second before I snatched it from him.

"Yeah, actually." I answered firmly, not allowing him to get the best of me. Not twice in a row today. Not happening whatsoever, _ever_!

"Heh, uptight much? You'd better get back to the others then."

"How did you know I was playing with the others and not on my own?" I challenged. He raised a brow and then stood up from his crouched position, placed a trowl down onto the earthy ground - he appeared to have been digging seen as though he was covered in dirt and such - and crossed his arms across his chest, stepping closer to me as the confrontation began to settle. Speaking of which, he seemed to be coping nicely to say his best mate had been taken away from him. I wouldn't mention it; I didn't want him to get upset again.

"Only Toby kicks so badly." Liam informed me, smirking widely as I faltered. Well, how was I supposed to argue against the truth? Even in the short time that I'd known him, Toby rarely even kicked straight, nevermind scored!

"...I suppose you're right. Whatcha doin'?"

"Oh, I guess I got given "Garden Duty" and now it's my job to de-weed the whole lot and get rid of the insects and stuff. The girls weren't even considered because of the "scary" insects. Obviously a man has to do such a tough job, so who better for the job than me, eh?" He boasted cockily, trying to glorify himself, though when he was up to his knee's in dirt and it was all over his purple checkered jacket, it wasn't exactly all he needed to dignify his image...

"Maybe a _man _would have been a better choice than you?" I "suggested" smugly. He seemed to simply stand there for a moment before he blinked and regained his composure.

"Fiesty, Foxy." He grinned.

"Foxy?" I questioned. Please tell me he didn't...

"Yeah. You wanna say my name wrong? I'll say yours wrong. It's annoying isn't it?" He smirked in return as he watched me begin to get irritated, as much as I tried to stop myself. He was so infuriating at the worst of times! But still, it saved him being mad and angry for losing Frank, so this was better than everything else.

"Well, stop it!" I cried, throwing the ball to where the others were. I heard them approaching and I knew they'd get the wrong end of the stick if they saw me talking to Liam now. Especially Carmen. She'd think I ditched the entire game, just to spend some time with him, which isn't what happened at all. It just took a little longer to find it than I thought...

I vaguely heard Johnny: "Oh, she must've found it. C'mon, let's go play!" And a kick of the ball in the direction away from where me and Liam were stood. I sighed a sigh of relief, forgetting about the ever-alert scammer in front of me for a moment. He raised a brow but said nothing, merely stared. A slightly awkward silence began to settle between us as we simply thought of something say whilst doing our best to avoid each others eyes.

Seeming to remember where our banter had been interrupted (unintentioanlly by the others), Liam suddenly piped up.

"Nah..." He murmured. Oh, Foxy. Right.

"Look, if you keep calling me that, I'm gonna-"

"Get Jake on me? Damn..." Liam mocked. He was so good at teasing me and I was stood here like some numpty letting it happen! What's wrong with me?

"Shut up..." I mumbled. Then, I fell smug once more. "I was gonna offer some help but-"

"Oh please Kiki! Help a mate out?" He asked, looking hopefully up at me. I never noticed that his eyes were quite _that _brown. Meh, probably a trick of the sun. Still...

"A mate? Ha!" I exclaimed loudly, making him only look more pityful. "Here's the deal. You stop calling me... That. And I'll help you out. What do you say?" I grinned, crossing my arms and picking up the trowl from the dirt. Dirt doesn't bother me whatsoever; I suppose it's got to do with my love for outdoors and nature. Plus, you can't find a fox inside, can you?

"I say no deal. Afterall, I'm still gonna get no 'O'... Am I?" Liam growled. It suprised me slightly.

"Well, happy digging then." I shrugged, walking away. Then:

"Oi! Foxy!"

I whirled around. "Stop it!" I yelled.

"Help me or I'll tell the others about your _nick-name _..." He "threatened" though there was a huge grin sprawled across his face as he stood up slowly. Seems he thought he could do whatever with me 'cause I wouldn't react. Well, he was wrong! Very wrong!

"Not before I tell them yours." I snapped competitively. His face dropped.

"Please?"

"..." I paused, unable to make a decision. It did look like alot of work for one guy, man or not. And he already looked tired, though he was doing his upmost best not to show it to me as I looked him over. His jeans were already caked in mud and his black shirt was more brown with dirt. Maybe I should help anyway. Afterall, if he uses "Foxy", I can just use "Donovan" and annoy him back. It's fool-proof! If you're a fool that is and I'm not too sure about Liam yet. He seems smart enough, though I'm normally one to make false judgements about people.

"Kiki?" He said, seizing my attention. "I still have to ask you the question. Remember...?"

**X x**

Don't ask me what made me help. I suppose I felt sympathetic for him since he looked so pathetic down there on the floor on his own, covered in mud, dribbles of water and sweat.

"Watch where you're flinging it!" I cried, refering to the dirt that was flying callously through the air upon the fling of _his _wrist. I guess I shouldn't have said anything since it doesn't really bug me much, though when it's in my face, it's a different story. And he wasn't exactly being careful. I'm just glad I had my rags on and not my new clothes, otherwise they'd be ruined far beyond repair.

"Oh be quiet." Liam argued, laughing shortly afterwards as he picked up a trowl-full of dirt and then tipped it atop my head. Had he really just done that?

"Hmph! It's on, Donovan!" I yelled as I picked up the watering can, and tipped it over him, drenching him completely. Ah, it felt good! And to see him sopping wet was satisfying too. He was gasping heavily; it probably went in his mouth and nose since he wasn't prepared for it, though I would say that me picking up the watering can was a huge hint. Wouldn't you? I could only watch smugly as he regained his breath and then gave me a dangerous glare.

"Right." He growled, picking up a handful of dirt. I copied and soon enough, we were both flinging dirt at each other, ducking behind bushes and such to dodge each others frantic throws. Speaking of which, Liam was alot faster than me, but I was much more able to dodge than him. I had much more agility than him, despite him being on the run from the cops and everything.

"Hang still!" He laughed as he threw some and I successfully dodged.

"Never!" I screamed, though I was laughing too heavily to really put much effort into meaning it, though in the intention in my heart was ablaze indefinitely. And then there was... An accident.

"You will!" He retorted, but then he stumbled over the watering can that I had poured over him and staggered forwards, him seeming to refuse to fall over and give me something to laugh about. And he was smart for that because he would've never heard the end of it! "Kiki, watch out!" He warned me, but it was far too late. He crashed into me and knocked me over from the force. I let out an unalert cry and toppled over, smacking my head on the dirt below. I felt a weight atop me as I managed to recollect myself slowly. The weight, undoubtedly, was Liam.

"I-I-" He stammered uncharacteristically, trying to make sense of something. Anything. "I tripped..." He stated as nonchalently as possible, though the slight redden in his face told me he wasn't completely free of embarrassment himself. I knew by now I was bright red and there was little I could do to stop it.

"I-I know..." I stuttered, trying my best to look away from him. "Would you get off? You're crushing me." I informed him, breathing in raggedly. He looked down, started to remove himself and then stopped.

"Are you implyin' somethin'?" Liam asked me suspiciously.

"Yeah. That you're _heavy_! Get off!" I wriggled and squirmed. He only laughed and stayed put, the awkwardness gone seen as though I was feeling awkward. It was a strange system really; the more flustered I was, the more relaxed he was, and it wasn't fair that I had to pay the price for his relaxation! Not fair whatsoever, though I suppose I didn't mind as much as I should've.

Donovan grinned at me. He was so close and I was begining to feel a little hot and bothered all over again as I turned my head away. Why hadn't he moved yet? He probably found my torment funny. "While we're just layin' here... Can I ask you that question now...?"

**X x**

"You two! What were ya doin'?" Gina yelled as she saw us walk into the room, caked in mud. When Liam had asked about asking me the question, I'd managed to shove him away and run inside to get a shower, claiming that he needed one too 'cause he stank aswell. But, to be fair, that was because he was working hard, though I wasn't prepared to cut him any slack whilst I was so messed up and my head was in confusion.

"Just... Y'know, heh... gardenin'..." Liam shrugged casually, pocketing his hands into his dirty jeans and adding a little laugh to add effect to the whole don't-know-what-you're-talking-about- act.

"I... Wanted to help out. I'd finished the kitchen and me and the others went out to play footie. Then I saw Liam and... Well, you know the rest." I explained lightly, gesturing to our messy clothes. Gina, as usual, did _not _look amused. In fact, quite the opposite as her face transformed into one of a menacing anger and the pair of us teens couldn't help but gulp. Even Liam dropped the nonchalant act!

"_Mike_!" The large woman yelled loudly, making Liam wince conspicuously whilst I managed to keep myself composed. I'd kind of expected it; us girls can sense when another girl is going to blow her top and Gina, boy, was she gonna explode or was she gonna _explode_?

"Yes?" He breathed as he ran into the room. Then, he caught sight of us. "What are... Guys, why are you..." Mike couldn't even finished, he was so flabbergasted by our state. I shrugged and grinned sheepishly.

"We were... Gardening?" I offered. He looked angry and so I shrunk away, moving slightly closer to Liam to make me feel safer. He's taller see - by quite a bit actually - and I've always found security in tall people, including my Dad. He's ever so tall; when he comes to get me, he'll have to duck his head so that he doesn't hit it on the door! Ok, so maybe not quite _that _tall, but he's still one heck of a man!

"Shower. Now." The Irish man ordered, pointing a firm finger towards the door of his office. We both slipped out. "You two can help set out dinner! That's the _least _you can do." We heard as we slunk away up the stairs.

"No, the least we could do is nothing..." I mumbled under my breath, earning a glance from Liam as his eyes seemed to light up with something I haven't seen before.

"That was fun, eh?"

I turned my head slowly towards him and he backed off. I only hissed two words, though I could feel his grin remain there, even as I began to walk away.

"Shower. _Now_."

**X x**

"Liam? Are you in there?" I asked as I knocked on the door.

"No." He replied from behind the door. I rolled my eyes and walked in anyway. I saw him, scribbling away in what seemed to be one of Gus' notebooks, though I knew it wasn't. Liam may have been a scammer, but he wasn't a thief. He'd proven that even in the most desperate times out on the streets.

"What did you wanna ask?" I asked him, sitting on the edge of his bed, quite a ways off from him, feeling a wave of sleepiness hit me. The Dumping Ground was tiring and that was a fact! Soon, it would be dinner, and I was not looking forward to setting the table and giving everyone their plates and cups, seen as though I was planning on just eating and then going to bed since I was exhausted from today. I'd used more energy than I thought, but now, we'd be held back probably to tidy up aswell, though that wasn't inscribed in the punishment, I could almost see it coming.

"...Well, I was just wondering one little thing." He stated, though he didn't look up from his notes.

"Hmm?" I asked as I curled up at the bottom of his bed.

"Sorry, but how can you be comfortable like that?" Liam questioned, raising a brow in confusion.

"Will you just ask already? I'm tired and I wouldn't mind catching up on some sleep." I snapped, though I wasn't meaning to be nasty or anything. I was just so agitated because I was so tired and I shouldn't have even considered snapping at him, seen as though he's dealing with Frank. If it's one intelligent thing that Carrie's said, it's that, just because you can't physically see a person hurting, doesn't mean that they aren't. Though Liam appeared fine, there must have been a battle raging on inside. And not too deep inside either; even his act slipped up sometimes, though it was rare.

"A'right. A'right. Keep your hair on _Foxy_." He mocked, rolling his eyes and then putting his notebook down beside his bed on the floor. He then took Jake from his perch in front of me, leaving me to grab for him frenzically. "Relax." He told me. "I just wanna look at him." I could feel his eyes flitting across my small plush toy. I'd always had it, ever since I was a baby. Mum had given it to me as a present, though Dad told me he gave it over. I knew better and I cherished Jake like I would've done my mother for the rest of her life if she'd have stuck around longer than the first two years of my life. Not that she could keep fighting the cancer or anything, she was suffering too badly. I felt my mind blank out slightly as memories flooded my mind. I thought I'd forgotton them, though I clearly hadn't. Did I just feel safe in thinking I had? Apparently so.

Jake, was nothing much. Just an ordinary toy, but to me, he was a part of Mum that I will always keep close to me for the sake of not being able to feel apart from her. He was small - about two or three inches tall - and his fur, rather than being orange or red like the normal fox, was blue. His belly and little paws were white and his tail was bushy, just like the real ones. He had a little blue nose and beady black eyes: You could definitely tell he was a birth teddy. He just had that kind of... Air about him. My thoughts were side-tracked when I felt Jake within my grasp once more and I clutched him tightly out of habit.

"He's decent."

"What?"

"He's a decent toy." I was about to protest and say he wasn't a toy, though that would be lying and Liam didn't deserve to be lied to. None deserved to be lied to within the walls of this place' they were all so nice and considerate.

"...Thanks..." I muttered, holding him close and smelling the familiar scent of his fur. It wasn't possible to define it, though I loved the smell and didn't need a tag on it to feel satsified with it.

"No problem." He then paused and sat up straight, catching my eye slowly.

"What?" I asked, feeling uneasy under his intense stare

"Kiki, tell me, where'd you get him from...?"

**X x**

**Done! Oh, and just to say, I think it would be adorable if Liam was annoyed because someone didn't pronounce the "O" of "O'Donovan". I think it would just plain awesome and a little character quirk for him that makes him all the more fun to write for!**

**And also, I may not be updating until FEBRUARY! D: And that is because I'm moving house and we're not gonna have internet installed until then. Still, I'll write loads of chapters whilst I'm not online and then post them all at once. That, and my mum's gonna try and get me a dongle anyways so that I can go on the internet, though it will be limited. I'm gonna try and get one or two more updates in before I set off though! I'll try my besta nd please don't get mad because there's nothing I can do about it, I'm afraid. I'll try my absolute best, I swear! :)**

**Please review!**

**~Jess~**


	7. Answered Queries And Liamade

**Hey guys, it's me, Jesspikapal, but you probably already knew that! ;)**

**So anyways, here I am with chappie sevem to "Different Similarites" and I'm so physced! Also, ****SPOILER ALERT HERE****: Apparently, Liam has a sister he didn't know about! Tori O'Donovan or something. It's on the episode guide and I can't wait! x3 It's also been rumoured that he's gonna fall for Elektra... No! . Sorry, but I think those two should stick to being enemies! It's MUCH more fun! :D**

**So anyways, please review! Didn't get many last time, but I'm guessing everyone was busy and for that, I don't mind! It's the enjoyment I write for, not necessarily reviews, though I appreciate every single one! So please do! :D**

**~Jess~**

**X x**

**Kiki's Past - "I don't like to talk about it. It's... Complicated..."**

**X x**

"Where did I get it from?" Kiki croaked, feeling her voice threaten to abandon her altogether, her hair still slightly damp from her shower. Liam nodded in confirmation, his brow furrowed slightly as he waited for her to speak. If she would speak. Could she get away with lying? Probably not. Surely he'd be able to tell since he'd already shown that secretly, he was sensitive. And smart. Plus, it wasn't one of her top desires to deceive him, especially considering as she owed him thanks. But, the real question was, did that thanks go so far as to share her secrets about the one thing she had refused to talk about for years on end? In fact, there weren't enough years for Kiki to forget about everything and so she didn't talk about it; sure, it wasn't the most drastic, devestating way for her whole life to play out, but it was much worse than bad and she didn't exactly like remenicing the bad. Barely the good either. She just lived for the day and tended to force herself to forget about the past, though sometimes, even she couldn't stop the mask from slipping.

"Yeah. I mean, it's obviously important to you." He replied hestiantly, sensing she was uncomfortable about it.

"Well..." She caught herself, apprehensive. When he found out the truth about who her mother really was. She told herself it was cancer - she always had - and she managed to convince alot of others, though she knew better. Better to know that it was aids she died from, through fault of her own...

"If you don't trust me enough..." And then Liam stood up, begining to leave, though he didn't look extremely hurt as could be said, more curious and the agitation of not knowing was making his brow crease slightly. She did the only thing she could.

"Wait!" Kiki cried, grabbing hold of the hem of his shirt. Catching him by suprise, Liam looked back slowly and then pulled his shirt from her grasp, feeling slightly awkward as his lean back was ever so slightly exposed to her. He'd never tell, but it made him feel completely exposed to know someone could see something so personal as his skin; he didn't seem like that kind of guy, and to see him in action with one of his devious scams, you wouldn't even think twice, but he was, and he wouldn't be one to admit it. In fact, he'd rather have someone else find out themselves and say it for him so he wouldn't feel silly himself!

"I'm waiting." Liam breathed, slowly sitting back down and adjusting himself back on his bed. With her sleepiness now off to one side, Kiki inhaled deeply and began to speak, before she caught herself once more and grew defensive.

"But you can't tell anyone! It's... Really personal to me..." Kiki explained softly, trying not to come across as ignorant to his feelings. She felt slightly guilty for putting him on the spot like that, but it couldn't be helped since she wanted to protect herself before she protected anyone else.

"Kiki," Liam began in an equally soft tone (suprisingly enough to her). "Do I really strike you as that kinda guy?" He finished with a gentle, yet good natured smile. She could only smile in return and the hang her head as the shameful truth was about to rear it's ugly head. It couldn't be helped: It was now, or never, and she wanted someone to know, especially seen as though it was hard enough to lumber with the dark secret on her own. At least someone else would know.

"Alright, I'll tell you." She smiled before she took a deep breath. "Mum was a wreck. She always had been, even from me being two years old - my Dad told me. So anyway, she... Didn't cope well. She got a job. A job as an escort..." She trailed and she swore she saw Liam's face change to one of a surreal nature, almost as if it wasn't possible.

"An escort as in..." He cleared his throat, clearly feeling uncomfortable and awkward. He could hardly believe he was going to clarify something so... Wrong. "Sexual favours?" He then cleared his throat once more, going the slightest bit red as he turned his head away from her and inhaled deeply to regain his composure. Kiki could feel herself going a little bit pink too, but it was merely out of embarrassment. Embarrassment for her _mum_.

"...Yeah. And, y'know, before we knew it, there was something wrong with her." She could hardly believe herself as her eyes began to fill up. She never cried, though she was sometimes just a child in need of protection.

"As in...?"

"Yeah, seemed she'd done... _That _one too many times with the wrong bloke." Kiki shrugged. "The thing is, I barely knew Mum, but this, Jake, was all she left me. I mean, she didn't really have anything to show. What good was money to a two year old baby? And... We didn't really have much. But once she died," Kiki paused, forcing the tears back. ", Dad got lucky in the business. He got sent on all these trips and sometimes he'd leave me with my aunt, but she was old and soon enough, she was too old to be looking after me. Then he hired Carrie when he found out he was going to America for a business tour. He's got his own business and he's very rich so he's helped us get by, but... He spent it on himself, since he was depressed about Mum, which was fine. I mean, his money isn't it?" She finished, breathing in shakily. She missed her mother and now that the truth was out, she could only hope that Liam wouldn't do the unthinkable and tag her to the same degradent ways of her mother. She would always love her - she was her mum - but she was still ashamed to think that he mum was like _that_.

"... That's awful." Liam sympathised meekly, seeming to have trouble finding his voice. "I'm really sorry Foxy." He smiled a soft smile, though it seemed right from him. Kiki had expected that any act of kindness on Liam's part by choice, would be uncharacteristic, yet here she realised she was wrong. She should've known she'd be wrong; afterall, you can't judge a book by it's cover can you? So that means you can't judge a boy by his appearence, right? It was all the same.

"I learn to live with it. I mean, I've never told anyone. There's no need to, but it feels good. Thanks for listening to me Liam." She trailed, her voice quiet and fragile. She hated that she was being a baby in front of him, but she couldn't do anything to stop herself from clutching Jake tightly and holding him close to her heart in order to feel closer to her mum.

"It's a'right." He replied, shifting slightly closer to her. For now, his hatred for Burnywood was gone as well as their cruel antics; he had Kiki to worry about. She was his mate - a good mate - and since he was in charge, it was his job to make sure she was happy in the Dumping Ground anyway, so he did what he knew Carmen did when Lily was upset or vice versa. He carefully wrapped an arm around her shoulders and simply sat there, feeling slightly awkward. She sniffled meekly, though she didn't cry. Not quite.

"Y'know Kiki, it's ok to be upset over somethin' that's worth it." Liam whispered to her tenderly. She faltered and then finally cracked, grabbing his jacket and sobbing outwardly, hiding her face away from him. He smiled, not because she was upset, but because she trusted him enough to show him her true feelings, and then slowly pulled her closer, wrapping his other arm around her back gently. Completely foreign, he simply let the fuzzy feeling in his stomach take over and the warm, satisfying creeping sensation flutter down his spine. It was strange - he'd never have guessed he could feel something that felt so... Mushy - but it was new, and there was little to nothing that was new at the Dumping Ground. It was as simple to learn how things worked around there as it was to learn the life cycle: Someone comes in, someone gets fostered and a new kid gets brought in, or the kid that got fostered comes back. Simple enough. He knew it like the back of his hand.

"Tell ya what." He stated after a good couple of minutes when he felt she had finally soaked herself dry - and his jacket wet. It was stained with tears, though he didn't mind; afterall, he'd been the one to offer. "I can cheer you up again."

"Why would you do that?" Kiki asked, hiccuping weakly in the middle of her clueless query. Liam grinned.

"I was the one who asked. If I hadn't've asked, you wouldn't 'ave got upset." He stated softly.

"True..." She joked feebly. He scoffed playfully, completely transifxed by the thought in his head. She needed to get out; he could maybe take her into the garden, to the swing. She'd like that.

"But... I do have Liamade in the fridge..."

**X x**

"I'll admit now, it takes some gettin' used to. But once you're past the taste, it's a'right." Liam informed, grinning. Kiki nodded but didn't say anything. She still felt raw from confessing her true identity and how she came to be metephorically on her own.

"I didn't know you had your own drink." Kiki commented meekly as he climbed the attic stairs, her trailing behind him slowly. Jake hung limply from her pocket, his large blue, fluffy ears tilted awkwardly with every small step she took. Once in the attic, she marvelled at the sight; there was plenty of room. Almost for a _bedroom_. Sehe'd love to sleep up here; she'd clean it, she'd look after it and afterall, she could read as there was a huge circular window. It was impossible for light to miss!

"Just round 'ere." Liam guided her slowly through the darkened attic, the room dusty and creaky as they wandered through slowly.

"It's huge." Kiki whispered as she followed him to a ginormous crate, the lid already slightly pried off: Liam must have used this hiding place before or perhaps it was simply where he put it. But because it was hidden, that could mean he wasn't allowed it... Right? Nevermind, he was doing it to make her happy and that, she was more than thankful for. No one had ever made her smile so much, especially by doing hardly anything. "Liam, I- It's very... Blue." Kiki began to put forth her idea for a bedroom but then stopped short as she saw the bottle and the fizzling contents. It was a brilliant dark blue - her favourite colour - and it seemed to twinkle with mischief, much like Liam's eyes as he grinned at her cheekily, as if in hold of some information that she ought to know but didn't.

"It wasn't always this colour. C'mon, come downstairs and we'll take a couple of glass' out." The brown haired male suggested, his hands full of Liamade. Kiki grinned in return, begining to forget her worries.

"Out where?"

"Into the garden of course." He replied as they filed back down the stairs neatly. "Just try and help me keep this hidden, a'right? I'm not really supposed to have it..." He trailed meekly as she smirked at him.

"Why? What'd you do to make it ban-worthy?" She retorted as she walked close to him as Toby and Johnny passed by, giving Liam and Kiki little respectful nods. They returned them, though the two boys were far too engrossed in their conversation to really pay any heed. By now, Kiki's long hair had dried and Liam was far from wet now aswell. They proceeded into the kitchen, only to bump into Gus, who was writing something in his usual black notebook.

"Hi Gus." Kiki smiled, trying her best to be polite. He was a difficult kid to relate to, though she supposed it wasn't his fault. Afterall, it would be the Aspergers talking, not necessarily him. He looked up, spinning his pen around expertedly and then sliding it expertedly down the spine of his notebook, giving the pair of them intelligent, knowing glances.

"You were in the shower for thriteen minutes each." The raven haired boy stated, as if it was the normal thing to say in a daily, everyday conversation. Liam rolled his eyes, though he looked fond; fond of the boy's antics and his literal ways. She supposed it was a support thing seen as though he was so obviously in charge.

"Were we?" Liam asked, hiding the bottle behind his back. Gus raised an eyebrow, apparently noticing something abnormal about one of the two of them. Apparently, it was Liam.

"You don't normally stand like that. Are you hiding something?" Did this kid notice everything? How would he know that Liam had a certain position. When Liam's face said the same thing, Gus continued. "You either always have your arms crossed or you have your hands in your pockets." Liam blinked, surpised as he realised Gus' accuracy. "Or you're plaing pool." Gus added as a side-note, making Kiki smirk at him. So Donovan really was predictable?

"Of course he's not Gus." Kiki grinned, taking over. "We were just gonna go into the garden. That's all." She added, folding her hands neatly behind her back in an attempt to make Liam look less suspicious. Suddenly Tracy and Gina walked into the room, Tracy retalliating to an isult made by Gina about a lack of experience. Liam nudged Kiki and made a "get out!" gesture with his head. She nodded quickly and the pair began to stumble forwards and towards the backdoor.

"Is that Liamade?" Gus cried after them, though the attention of the care-workers had yet to be earned. They were still arguing like children themselves.

"No!" Liam snapped, worried about getting caught.

"Yes it is! It _is _Liamade!" The boy continued to yell, his voice getting louder and louder. Still, the two care-workers were too caught up in their bickering. Tracy was now going through cupboards and getting out ingredients, seeming to be ignoring Gina's protest against her as she continued as if she wasn't there. Gina was fuming!

"Get lost Gus!" Kiki and Liam both hissed, the fear of being found out getting to their mouths as they snapped at the boy, forcing him into silence.

Unbeknowst to the silently fuming pair, Gus took out his pen and jotted "_Get Lost..."_, muttering along with it.

Kiki and Liam both felt mean, but what could they do? Afterall, they didn't want to get in trouble and it was Gus who wouldn't shut up in the first place. They silently decided they had been right to yell at him, even if they didn't yell at him in quite the right way. They supposed a "Be quiet!" or "Shh!" would've worked too, but it was the heat of the moment that really caused panic, more than frustration.

Especially about Liamade. Liam'd never hear the end of it!

**X x**

"Is there any other places I don't know about here?" Kiki cried as she spied the swing swinging limply in the slight breeze that flitted through the air gently. Kiki allowed it to tickle her face soothingly, the musical vibe from the air smoothing out her ruffled thoughts and allowing her to think straight in turn for her submission. Liam could only shrug.

"Probably not. It's a care home, not a mansion."

"Still, it can't be far off. This place is massive!" Kiki protested. She then looked to the Liamade hanging from Liam's hand; he seemed not phased by the heavy weight in his hands. In fact, he seemed to have forgotton about it as he didn't achknowledge it's existence whatsoever.

"Whatever. Move over." Liam commanded as he came to stand by her feet. She did as he said, scooching over to make as much room for him as she possibly could. He smiled as he recognised this and sat next to her, his leg brushing hers, his hands firmly clasped on his lap whilst the Liamade sat between his legs. Kicking slightly with their feet, the wing began to move briefly.

"Give us some then." The female smiled, nudging Liam expectantly as she eyed the bottle. "Oh damn. We didn't get any cups..." She suddenly fell despondent upon remembering their lack of pottery. Liam shrugged.

"Don't be a girl. We'll just have it straight from the bottle." He chuckled, undoing the cap with ease whilst Kiki pouted. She _was _a girl. What did he expect from her - tomboyish tendancies? Well, she supposed she _was _a tomboy - she hated pink, she despised "cute" boy-bands and she didn't have a massivr gaggle of friends surrounding her all the time. Though that did nothing to alter her gender!

"Fine!" She retorted, snatching the bottle from him, just as he was going to drink it, making a dribble drip down his black shirt. She smirked with satisfaction. Throwing her head back, she gulped a large mouthful down, silently wondering why he hadn't even shouted or nagged at her for spilling on his favourite shirt - the new one he had changed into since his other one had been soaked. Soaked with _her _tears. She blushed just remembering her childish behaviour. Did he find it childish? He probably did...

"Why're you smirking at me like that?" Kiki asked conciously as she watched Liam simply smirk at her, as if he knew something she didn't. And she wanted to know what she didn't know so that he couldn't wear that look _because _she didn't know!

"Like it?" He asked, feigning innocence, though there was a wicked glimmer in his eyes. She pulled a confused face and then nodded slowly.

"Yeah. Was a little sweet but... It was alright." She was confused. Why did he look so take aback by that comment? Was he expecting something terrible to happen? Or at least some kind of result from her gulping down his infamous beverage?

"What, no burning? No spit-take? No - No _swearing_?" He exclaimed, taking the bottle from her hastily and examining it, outrage written across his face. He must have really been anticipating that reaction of hers, whatever that reaction was supposed to be. She wasn't really sure what he was talking about, but she went with it, too confused and new to really say anything else. "It must've gone flat or somethin'. There's no way you could just down the lot!"

Agitated, he took a large swig, almost choking over his haste. She raised a brow through this entire phase of maddness, but stayed put beside him on the wooden swing.

"Nah, it's perfect..." He then looked at her and raised a brow, seemingly skeptical. "How did you gulp it down without spitting it out or anythin'? It didn't burn, even the slightest?"

"...Nope... Was it supposed to?" She asked, genuinely curious. He seemed so fussed over a bottle of blue stuff and it was kind of interesting to see him in such a state. Just to think, _the _Liam 'O'Donovan getting stressed over his own drink and all because a single "customer" didn't get the sensations when drinking the drink that she was supposed to! Ha, too easy to laugh at!

Liam looked blank for a moment before he grinned. "O' course not! What made you think that...?"

"Right..." She replied in a deadpan tone, before she fell worried again. Worried for him. Liam seemed fine these days, though she hadn't really been there long enough to judge when he was ok and when he was not. Still, she thought she was pretty aware of when he was upset because of the state he was in the other day - was it yesterday? It just didn't seem to click. Either way, for someone who was missing his other half - by description anyway - he seemed to be coping just fine. Not that she wanted him to be, but wasn't he supposed to be upset? Or perhaps he had soemthing planned and that's why he was allowing it to play out a little longer? She wasn't the smartest girl on the face of the planet, but she wasn't stupid either. She knew that something was curious about the entire situation between Liam and Frank. She would've expected more grief from someone who felt so distant from his best mate. Still, she was glad he was happy. Or was he...?

"C'mon, don't gimme the silent treatement. What ya thinkin' 'bout?" Liam budged her, bringing her from her thoughts. It seemed in the time that she was thinking - which couldn't have been _that _long - he had managed to put the Liamade by the tree, leaning casually, much like him the first time they had played pool together. He had simply stood there, one hand in pocket as he leaned against the table cooly, his other arm clutching the snooker expertedly.

"Uh... You actually." She mumbled. Then catching herself, she hastily added. "I mean, how are you? If you don't mind me asking, how are you... Coping?" She cleared herself, though she was still hesitant to ask. She didn't want to upset him whatsoever, or make him angry with her."

"Coping?" He asked, sitting beside her once more and sinwing a little more violently with the aid of his feet. She helped him, though she didn't say a word. "With Frank, you mean?"

"...Yeah..." She answered uncertainly, clutching Jake in her pocket. He seemed to notice her facial expression.

"Why'd you look so worried? I'm fine with it." He replied, shrugging callously.

"Fine? No offence, but how can you be fine with Frank being at _Burnywood_? Don't you miss him?" Kiki pushed, curiosity getting the better of her as she turned her head to actually look him in the eye, sensing the seriousness around the atmosphere.

"I'm not fine with that, I'll admit." He chuckled slightly, a half grin coating his face. "And of course I miss him. He's my best mate! But me kickin' off ain't gonna bring him back, is it?" Liam remarked smartly, catching her by suprise. She hadn't expected such a mature answer from him! Boys were always the ones to suprise her so!

"I guess not. Well, he'll come back soon, right? Are you sure you're ok with it though?" She continued sympathetically.

"Look, when you're in care, you learn to cope with things. If he comes back, great and if he doesn't, well... Tough luck for me. Of course, I'll be willing him to come back. Scams aren't the same without him." Liam replied, though inside he was silently fuming. Suprisingly enough, not at Kiki for asking, but at himself for being so careless about it:

_"Get a grip! What are you saying? Of course you want him back! Why are you being so calm about it? He's your best mate! You need him for things to work properly! And why are you so calm with her? She's the one who started this whole train of thought off; if she'd have kept her mouth shut, then you wouldn't be back here at page one Liam! Why aren't you going back to get him yet?" _His mind screamed at him. It was good that he was a decent actor when it came to maksing his feelings, otherwise he would've winced.

_"I __will__ get him back. Just not yet. God, hold your 'orses!" _He yelled back, willing his mind back into control. It settled and Liam sighed out a held back breath of relief. What was much more wonderous was that she hadn't suspected a thing! She was simply waiting for him to say something else.

"Let's go back inside, eh?" Liam proposed as he stood up and obtained his bottled beverage form the tree trunk. The sun was just begining to set in the late eight o'clock air. Summer always meant later hours for bedtime...

**X x**

"Liam? Liam? Have you seen Gus?" A sudden voice cried as the pair of them walked in, side by side (Liam'd decided to leave the bottle outside and had put it into the bin instead of keeping it with him - he deemed it too risky!).

"No?" Liam replied, shrugging in confusion. Why was Johnny so desperate. Tee beside him also looked slightly shaken up.

"It's just," The younger girl began, fiddling with her fingers nervously. "We haven't seen him all day."

"Isn't he at the orchestra hall practicing?" Liam asked in return, Kiki left to wonder about it. She knew (upon being told by Carmen and Lily) that Gus now went to formal tuitions as well as having his daily practices throughout the day. He'd gotton good enough over time and they had considered keeping him for the proper group. His punctuality and well-organised state also helped him get the place! But wasn't this only on-

"No. It's not Thursday." Tee replied, confirming Kiki's latest thoughts. So, if he wasn't practicing, where was he? Gus wasn't one to just disappear, unless he had something to do. So what did he have to do?

"Well, we'll keep an eye out." Kiki smiled. The brother and sister left the room, muttering and chatting amongst themselves. Kiki then turned to Liam, a worried frown on her face.

"Where d'you think he is?" She asked, her face showing obvious anguish. Liam smiled slightly and then shrugged.

"Who knows? Hey... Foxy? Why'd you look so pale? Are you feelin' a'right? Maybe it's the Liamade comin' back..." Liam murmured to himself, pulling out a chair from the kitchen table and ushering her to sit down quickly. She did so, her head spinning. Had he really...?

"Donovan, tell me..." She began shakily. Too on edge to bother about the 'O' in his name, he only nodded quickly in confirmation, signalling to her that he'd tell her everything and anything she needed to know at that moment. "D-Does Gus take _everything _literally?"

"Pretty much, yeah. Why...?" He then studied her constantly paling face. "I think you need some water. Stay there." He told her in a gentle tone, gesturing with his soft-looking hands to "stay seated" and breathe deep. She complied, not able to do much else as her head span. Only two words echoed through her mind as she felt her stomach flip and her mind scream "throw up!" to her.

_Get lost... Get lost..._

_**Get lost...**_

**X x**

**Done! :D Now remember, no more updates until mid-Feb time because of me moving house and internet not being installed. I'm sorry for any mistakes in this chappie, but I've had to rush because I don't know when the internet's going off and I really wanna get up this chappie! But don't worry, I'll work on chappie's whilst I'm off! Promise! :D**

**Please review! Please! :D**

**~Jess~**


	8. Giving In To Burnywood

**Hey guys, it's me, Jesspikapal, but you probably already knew that! ;)**

**So anyways, here I am with chappie eight to "Different Similarities". I know that by the time anyone reads this, we'll be on, like, episode seven or something, but in "Big Brother" I was so upset to see Liam leave. :'( WAH! DX**

**But luckily, he's here to STAY in this fanfic. ;)**

**Please review! I'd love to hear from my lovely reviewers once more! The new house isn't too bad, though my bedroom is a useless cupboard and I'm currently holding a protest - by not stepping foot in there 'till I get a new bed... Genius, right? :P**

**Again, I' m sorry for the long wait! Enjoy!**

**~Jess~**

**X x**

**Not understanding the obvious - "Sometimes it's hard, especially when something is **_**so **_**obvious that it's not even logical any more..."**

**X x**

After a tense silence, Kiki stood up robtically, picked up the remaining bottle of Liam-ade and lobbed it into the bin with force, anger clear on her face. Even Jake seemed angry as his ears flicked and his tail slapped the air upon his owners agitated actions.

"Oi, Frank and I _made _that,y'know!" Liam protested against her action as he ran to the bin and peered inside in dismay, despondent to see the bottle split and the liquid splashed all around the rim of the bin-bag deep within the blackness of the bin. He simply stared for a moment before he frowned and turned to her, crossing his arms. "What _are _you so bothered about?" he demanded, tapping his foot impatiently.

"You may have made the damn stuff, but that stuff made Gus do a runner!" she exclaimed, nearing him with her arms crossed, mirroring his posture accurately, though he was quite a bit taller than her. Her fringe fell into her eyes as she glared at him in return.

"And how did it exactly?" he asked, clearly confused.

"You got angry when Gus claimed you had Liam-ade. Then you told him to get lost and now he has!" Kiki retorted, turning to the kitchen counter, leaning her head against it as she tried to think straight, her back bent at an odd angle. Surely Gus wouldn't be so dense as to actually listen to them right? Surely he knew it was out of anger and nothing more. But that was the trouble and she knew it: Due to his condition, he _didn't _know any of that.

"I think you'll find that you told him to get lost aswell. Don't try and shove all the blame on me!" Liam defended himself meekly. Kiki nodded, frowning.

"Alright. I'm sorry."

"A'right," he smiled hesitantly. "Now, let's go get Mike and Tracy. Gina's out... right?"

"Definitely. I saw her leave earlier with a tall grey-haired bloke." she replied, grinning from ear to ear. Liam returned her grin before he fell serious once more. Maybe this was his chance. His chance to get back to Frank. His chance to regain and rescue his friend from the evil clutches of the Burnywood boundaries. He'd never stopped worrying. But of course, Frank was currently safe (or as safe as it could be when you lived in Burnywood), warm and fed. Gus was not, so he came first, plus he was partly to blame for his unexpected departure and since he was in charge, he'd see to it that he was found. And Kiki was going to help him. She was turning into a real mate, she was. Helping him out and sticking around throughout everything so far, though there had been barely anything yet; she'd only been there a few days afterall. She'd even coped with his poisonous anger and _that _alone, was brave.

"But shouldn't we get the others first? I mean, surely they could help us look before we needed to get anyone serious involved. Surely us kids can find him and we won't need to call the police o-"

"We won't need to call the police anyway. He'll only be around the block." Liam replied, though his nerves were building. He was only trying to convince himself now and his words were hollow, like lines from a tacky script that he'd been forced to recite. But he was was not convinced. What if there really _was _a need for things to get serious? No, like he'd just said, he'd only be around the block...

"Right, but lets get the others first. Adults should be a last resort, don't you think?" she pried, still not settling to be detered by the ever alert scammer in front of her.

"I _do _think." Liam nodded comtemplatively. He then cocked a cheeky grin. "You're already begining to think like us care kids..."

**X x**

When the pair of teenagers walked into the main room, they were suprised to see everyone getting along; Johnny and Sapphire were playing pool - Harry watching Sapphire winning intently - and Toby and Carmen were discussing a comic article in a magazine she'd been reading, Tee on the sidelines of the conversation whilst Mike was reading a newspaper in the chair. It was uncommon for him to be sitting alongside the kids whilst they did their thing and he did his. But this meant that they'd have to get Mike out somehow. But how?

"Hi Mike." Kiki greeted half-heartedly, watching as the care-worker looked up from his newspaper immediately, seeming slightly shocked that she would talk to him when all the others were right there in front of her.

"Hiya. What do you want?" he asked, a kind smile on his face. Kiki glanced at Liam and he made a "stall him!" gesture with his head, heading around the pool table and picking up a spare cue as he pretended to be interested in the game. It stopped Mike getting suspicious.

"I'm, uh... hungry." she lied as she fiddled with her fingers. She reached for Jake, but then stopped herself; she couldn't have the other kids knowing about Jake, otherwise she'd have alot of talking and sniggering to put up with. Or so she could afely assume. Afterall, she didn't want to sound presumptious, but care kids didn't have the nicest of reputations, and even though she practically was one herself, she would not be too laid back.

"But you just had lunch!" Mike exclaimed in return, making Kiki inwardly panic.

"Yeah... I know. But-"

"Nevermind," Mike rolled his eyes playfully and stood up, allowing Kiki to guide him to the kitchen. Not the best of distractions, thought Liam, but it worked and Mike was successfully out of the room, making it an adult-free zone in order to break the news.

"Right, listen guys," Liam started, sitting on the pool table, successfully interrupting the game.

"Liam!" the players seethed, leaving the teenager to shrug, oblivious to their swirling tempers. He didn't care; Gus was important. And Frank. If anything, _now _would be the time to make a break for it...

"Shut up!" he urged, the others falling into silence without objection, excluding Sapphire who rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath about Liam being "bossy" and "out-spoken". "Right, Gus has gone missing a-"

"Gus? _Missing?_" the Dumping Ground kids cried, shock evident ont heir faces. Liam winced, held his breath and listened for any signs of adults returning to receive the news. Fortunately, Kiki's distraction was holding strong and Liam breathed out a sigh of held-back relief. His eyes then turned stormy.

"Not so loud!" he hissed in a low voice, leaving the other children to make their way over to him in order to hear properly. "Now, obviously we have to find him. Gus could be anywhere, doing anything and it's not safe for him. I just wanted to tell you lot so that the adults didn't find out. Now, I don't care how you do it - if anything, say something crummy, like we're all going to the cinema or something - but just make sure you get out of here somehow and help to find him." he instructed clearly, the understanding flickering across the kid's faces. Kiki walked in shortly afterwards, making a "stop!" gesture with her hands. Understanding, Liam quickly stood up and ushered the kids back to what they were doing, Kiki arriving by his side moments later.

"It didn't work for long..." she mumbled, clearly embarrassed.

"Doesn't matter. It was enough time to explain to them lot what was going on. They're all gonna come out in a bit and 'elp us. For now, we should probably set off ourselves?" he suggested, his voice low and reserved, his accent still thick through the firm whisper-like information.

Kiki thought for a moment, clearly analysing her options, before she nodded slowly. "Yeah, we should. And quick. What'll we tell Mike? And what about if Tracy interrupts?"

At this, Liam smirked. "You worry too much Foxy," at this, Kiki scowled and crossed her arms over her chest. "After all, I'm a scammer, and all scammers have to have back-tracking plans."

"Back-tracking plans?"

"Plans that you can go back on if things don't work out." Liam responded, explaining the unfamiliar term lightly. Kiki nodded and then smiled, going towards the door.

"Where you going?" Liam asked, before she could fully leave the room. "Giving Jake a bath?" he added, feeling the need to tease her. Harry curiously looked up.

"Shut _up_!" Kiki snapped, clutching the small fox tightly in her pockets. Liam smirked and waved her away. She calmed herself slowly, giving Harry a forced smile and the suspicious look faded from his face as he turned back to Sapphire, listening to her and Johnny chatting about who-knows-what. "I'm just gonna go get my jacket. I'll meet you at the gate." at this sentence, Liam nodded appreciatively and then made his way out, jumping the sofa entirely, leaving Kiki to gawk, before she composed herself and walked off and up the stairs.

"Now where did I leave i- Oh yeah, the attic..." she whispered to herself as she began to climb the countless stairs towards it. The soft carpet made an equally soft padding for her feet and they crept effortlessly across the fuzzy floor. She smiled, feeling comfortable. The Dumping Ground was quickly becoming her home now and she wasn't even ashamed to admit it. Before, she would've scoffed at the idea and told them that she'd never have to be there because she'd always have her dad. But she didn't have her dad. Not anymore. Because he was in America, far away, selling tacky rpdoducts in order to make customers - strangers - smile. But it never made her smile. It just made her long for her father. It made her wish she could just snuggle down with him like she used to and watch a really babish film, or make pancakes with him for her six year old sister and have drawing competitions in which she would always - or nearly always - win because she was so brilliant at drawing foxes. But that was gone now. And she couldn't be sure if it was ever going to go back to normal. The Dumping Ground, now, _was _normal.

As she arrived in the attic, she noted the big space in front of the window. She'd need her own space soon; sharing with Liam until she got out (_if _she got out, that was,) was going to drive her completely insane, not just a little wacky around the edges!

"I wonder..." Kiki pondered as she eyed the space more closely, picking up her jacket slowly. Surely there'd be enough room to form a bedroom there...?

**X x**

"Took you long enough." Liam grunted as she ran to the gate beside him. She scoffed and pretended not to care, though inside she felt slightly guilty for leaving him hanging. If anything, she could've told him there'd be a little wait, even if she didn't know how long she would be. Then she shook her head. She shouldn't have to do _anything _for him since he was older than her and used to it. But she couldn't help but feel slightly mean regardless.

"Taught you to wait for the good though, eh?" she smirked, voicing it arrogantly which made him roll his eyes and then smirk also.

"Yup, I guess. Jake _is _the highlight of my day."

"You think you're _so _funny, Donovan!" Kiki protested, shoving him lightly by the arm. She felt her hand go warm, but ignored it easily, clinging to Jake instead. He scoffed and then nudged her back, a clear grin spread across his face. It was effortless.

"Someone has to." he shrugged, enraging her even further. However, she placed her anger to the side as she remembered why they had come out in the first place. She frowned and then stopped her secretive smile altogether, hoping Liam would catch on. He did, as he stopped his chuckle rather abruptly. "C'mon," he started, making Kiki look up at him for a second. "We'd better start searching."

Kiki noded firmly as the pair made their way out of the gate.

Twenty minutes passed and the two were simply wandering the streets aimlessly, looking left, right and centre for any sign of the strange boy. Him and his Aspergers were bound to get into trouble and it wouldn't even be his fault. What if a police man stopped him to ask what he was doing out on his own? Kiki and Liam both knew he'd say "walking", and they also knew that if it was one thing that police hated, it was wisecracks. Wise-guys who thought they knew what was best and when it was best were definitely not popular with them.

"Do you think he went into town or something?" the brunette asked the silent boy. He peeped up for a moment, before he shook his head and crossed the road, Kiki trailing behind him.

"He wouldn't..." but inside, he wasn't sure anymore. What if he did? And how far was Burnywood from here? If he could just lose Kiki, then he'd be able to depart and find Frank on his own and take him back to the Dumping Ground. But wasn't that mean? Wasn't that against care-kid policies? But what did policies matter when it was between them and a best friend? A brother. Argh, he didn't know anymore! He made his next choice with a firm nod.

"Bu-"

"You're right," he began, his Cockney accent thick in the quiet air. The smaller female rose a skeptical brow at him but he shrugged her off. "We should search everywhere. Town, the streets, the allies, the shops, everywhere."

_Get lost... Get lost... Get lost!_

"Oi! You two!"

Kiki and Liam turned towards the voices, only to see Carmen, Johnny and Tee running towards them. They exhaled sighs of relief and then beckoned them closer as they arrived by their feet.

"We looked everywhere we could think of," Tee began, a frown evident on her pale face. She looked as if she could throw up. She looked as if she was so frightened that she could just faint on the spot, the cause unknown to anyone but the small band of kids stood around her as she swayed uncomfortabley on her feet for a minor second. "But we didn't find him. No sign of him..." she finished, catching Liam's eye in apology. Said teenager only looked at the floor solemly.

"A'right," he started, shrugging lightly. What else was there to do after all? Gus was nowhere to be found. Maybe they'd just _have _to get the adults involved. "Does Mike know?"

"No, not yet," the three chorused, leaving Kiki and Liam to share debating glances.

"Right," Kiki spoke up, tired of her volutary silence. "We should go get them. If anyone knows Gus, it's the care-workers who are with him twenty four seven. Tee, Johnny, are you alright with getting them? Carmen, you should try to find the others and tell them all to meet at the town square. Then we'll all be together."

Liam only stood there, debating whether to contradict her orders. She wasn't the decision maker, he was! But the orders, in his opinion, made so much sense that he either didn't have the energy or simply didn't see fit to argue with them.

"Yeah, that's a good plan." Liam grinned, though it was fake and screamed false hope. Kiki frowned and clung on to Jake, remembering the little rhyme that Dad used to sing to her when she was little. It didn't really make sense to anyone else, but her.

_"Run little fox, dash, jump and chunter. If you can't out-run the chase, you can out-run the hunter..."_

She understood perfectly; she understood that if she couldn't get away from the main problem, she could always avoid the minor complications along the way. Except no one else seemed to understand that and it was making life so much harder. But she wouldn't let them know that and she also wouldn't let them know about Jake, or her Dad, or even the saying she'd lived by. Right now, it made so much sense.

But Gus wasn't street smart and he didn't know how to communicate properly with people who didn't know him. He was never shy and sometimes, it was a bad trait. It could land him in potential trouble and it could stop him from being friends with people: Because of his unintentional nosieness.

"Ok!" the other kids yelled, determined, making Kiki yank away from her thoughts. She smiled slightly and then looked over to Liam. But he wasn't there.

"Guys!" she shouted, causing the others to turn around. "Where's Liam?"

"...He said he was going to search the allies one more time, just to double check before we got the adults involved."

"Ok."

_**X x**_

Meanwhile, Liam was running. Sprinting like he'd never sprinted before. Maybe, if he was quick, he could "rescue" Gus and get back to the Dumping Ground in time before the adults suspected anything. It was a possibilty that he craved, rather than getting into possible trouble because of his mean and careless actions. But what did he care?

Deep inside, he knew he was weak. He knew he was selfish and he knew he'd probably be hated for the undeniabley stupid choice. He just _had _to.

He was Liam. Liam O'Donovan and he never cowered.

As well as that, he still had somewhere to go _before _the allies. He slowed to a walk and then checked over his shoulder. No Dumping Ground Kids. No Adults. No Kiki.

_Just Burnywood_...

**X x**

**Done! I am SO sorry it's SO late but I've only just got internet back. I hope this update was worth the wait and I can't wait to hear from you all again! :D**

**Please review!**

**~Jess~**


	9. Not What You Wanted To Hear

**Hey guys, it's me, Jesspikapal, but I guess you already knew that! ;)**

**So anyways, I haven't updated this story in a while and I think it's time you found out the deal between Liam, Frank, what Liam's reasons for ditching the others were and if Kiki is going to ever explain her fox fascination. So, I hope you enjoy and PLEASE review! :) Though this chappie is a little bleh... though it does explain aout everything (or mostly everything) I've listed above. :/**

**Please review! :)**

**~Jess~  
>X x<strong>

**A slap in the face - "Just when you think things are getting brighter, you get blinded..."**

**X x**

Liam couldn't help but shudder. Seeing this place for a second time was almost traumatic, though he wouldn't show so; that would be weak, and Liam O'Donovan was never weak. He hated to feel small, even when he _was. _He was just a child, just like any other child, but he felt he was so much more. Now, standing in front of the dreaded care home, he didn't feel quite the same. The opposite in fact: he felt worthless, like they'd always taught him to feel back when he lived there. He was always convinced that he was the problem, thanks to the stingy adults who were after more money - money they wouldn't get if the kids weren't happy in their care. Money that _other _care homes would get if the child complained and was transported and Burnywood wanted to avoid such situations.

So they scared their children. Belittled and brandished them with broken words and false promises. Looking at the door, Liam's heart, though he tried to deny it, was pounding. Pounding for his lost childhood, innocence and that little bit longer in blissful ingnorance that he was denied so selfishly by the terrifying staff of Burnywood.

Acting fearless, he rang the bell and waited, shoving his hands in his pockets to stop them from shaking. It didn't work, but at least whoever came to the door wouldn't see his shaking digits; that would only make him feel even more dejected and make him feel even lower.

And then happiness. He couldn't remember the last time he's seen him, but there Frank was, standing with his usual attire and his usual metal chains around his neck. His usual trainers and his usual slightly-open-at-the-front jacket. He hadn't changed one bit! But Liam's hopes sank down again when he flashed his usual Liam-like grin and all Frank did was stare. It made him feel awkward, if not slightly put down. He cleared his throat, ridding himself of the nerve, before he eventually found the courage to speak.

"'iya Frank..."

**X x **

Meanwhile, Kiki was trailing the streets, looking for any signs of a black haired boy and his notebook. Theyw ere free of him, completely clean, spick and span and in accordance to normality. Her eyes shifted to the town - Liam had said he may be there. Behind her followed a tored Tee and a moany Carmen.

"Why don't we just get Tracy to help us?" Carmen whinged, knowing she was irritating. She hadn't really taken the time to get to know Kiki properly, but one thing she did know was that she was easily triggered by stupid comments. Though selfish, she didn't want to search for Gus. She wanted to try on those new clothes that Tracy had bought her from her monthly allowance; the ones she'd been begging for since last month.

"Carmen, like I've said a million times, Liam said we have to find Gus _before _the adults find out he's missing. So stop moaning about it!" the brunnette snapped, clearly trying to think. She wanted to run away; the same thing she'd always done in regards to her problems. She didn't like responsibilty. It made her feel more open to fear and cruelty.

"But I'm tired..." she continued, prying constantly. Kiki squeezed her eyes shut in frustration and tried to listen to something - anything - else that would distract her from the pink-clad girl's voice. High and squeaky. She badly wanted to just hold on to Jake and never let go, far too scared of losing him to even try and do so. She spared Tee a glance and gave her a smile. Said girl smiled back, but she was evidently tired, probably from all the running they'd been doing when scouring the streets for the missing boy. Tee sighed, but nodded, determined to continue. However, Kiki felt pity and stopped walking, briefly feeling sorry for the smaller girl. She was only little after all, and she could understand why Johnny was so protective of her; the fact that she was so determiend was another thing that made her sorry; she wanted to continue, even throughout her snapping and Carmen's moaning. She was ever-focused on finding her fellow friend.

"Why did you stop?" Tee asked, genuinely curious as she came to stand beside the fiteen year old girl. Carmen also trudged to a halt, peering up at the grey skies with disinterest. She knew it would rain soon and Gus would probably get bored and return home - that's what he'd always done. He'd go to do whatever (write in his notebook, jot down new vocabulary, list his to-do list) and then come back when it was time for something routine-wise, like eating or sleeping. Though mentally handicapped, Gus was not stupid.

"You should rest for a little while. You're obviously tired." Kiki sighed, giving her a strained smile. She wasn't in the mood for smiling. She was in the mood for dropping to her knees and giving up; after all, it was her fault that Gus had run away, wasn't it? Well, it included Liam too, but he was already braving the weather and going through the allies all over again.

"But I want to keep going! We have to find Gus!" the small female protested, crossing her arms defiantly. She felt as if she was being pushed out because she was slowing them down; well she'd show them. She'd show them she was capable and that she could buckle down and get the job done too, like so many people were convinced she couldn't. She was surprised to see Kiki shak her head and beckon her closer.

"I need you to stay back," she paused, choosing her words carefully. She didn't really feel like lying, though what other card was she supposed to play? "But I need to go and find Liam. Maybe he's had better luck than we've had. Plus, _someone _needs to occupy Carmen. Before I slap her myself." Kiki meekly joked, though at this moment, she wouldn't mind slapping some sense into her. Normally, she was so sweet (as seen slightly and told by the other members of The Dumping Ground), so why was she behaving like a selfish brat? Unbeknownst to Carmen, the pair shared a nasty laugh between them, both of them knowing they were being mean at someone's expense, particularly the older girl who had made the joke. Tee was the first to quieten down, her face growing serious again.

"Ok, I'll stay back with Carmen. Or we'll go home and stall Mike and Tracy for you. Just for a little longer than you and Liam have already." she offered, smiling that innocent smile that only the littlest Taylor could pull off successfully.

Kiki grinned back at her, habitually ruffling her hair. Tee gave her a confused look, but didn't stop her, eventually coming to enjoy the unexpected gesture. Kiki quickly pulled away, embarrassed.

"S-Sorry-"

"That's ok." Tee said, taking her turn to grin. The pair were amazed that Carmen had stayed quiet for so long at one time and turned to see what she was doing. She was just staring blankly into the distance, but judging by their conversaion, that was fine by them. "Go find Liam. And Gus too." she finished, smiling sincerely. Kiki nodded her head and stepped away from the little girl.

Though she was smiling, she was worried. The allies didn't take that long to get through did they? Was Liam not bothered about Gus' state? No, of course he was! How could she let herself think such a selfish thought? Because she was selfish? Or merely because she _felt _selfish? She was just getting things twisted now! Her mind was in such a mess it could have been fairly compared to a coven of weeds, wrapped around each other and squeezing one another in the most uncomfortable of ways. She shuddered the thought away and pulled her coat tighter around her, watching the dark clouds swirl overhead.

The showers were yet to come, but her heart had yet to slow down.

**X x**

"What do you mean?" Liam muttered, completely shocked. How could his best friend _not _want to go back home? How could he _want _to stay at Burnywood. No, he was just imagining things; besides, he hadn't said that. He hadn't said that at all. He was just jumping to conclusions as per usual, something he knew he should've stopped doing ages ago while it was merely an innocent habit. Frank continued to stare.

"I said, I'm not coming..." he repeated himself, staring down at the step. The first time his eyes had left his friend. His mate. His mate who had treked all the way from home to find him and come and take him back where he belonged. So why wasn't he coming? Didn't he care about what he felt anymore? Where was the compassion that Liam was so used to seeing in Frank's blue-grey eyes? Normally, it was Frank telling _Liam _to think more about other people and their situations, so why was he throwing him to the kerb now? How could he even consider _staying _in Burnywood? Didn't he know what it was like in there - of course he did! He had been there for a while now. So why wasn't he depearate to come back, just as Liam had been when he was slightly younger?

"But I-"

"Liam, I'm staying 'ere!" Frank cried, interrupting Liam flatly. Liam stood there, stunned more than anything. What was he supposed to say? What was he supposed to do? What was he even supposed to _think_ in a situation like this? His friend had probably been driven crazy by the way they were treating him in that devil's house. He'd most likely gone mad with the way that everybody would take his things and hide them, just for a laugh. Yeah, a laugh at someone else's misfortune, more like. He wasn't soppy int he slightest, but even Liam couldn't understand what was so great about other people's misery. The children at Burnywood seemed to thrive from the stuff and yet, here Frank was claiming he was actually rather content there. _How_? "I like it 'ere. I've made friends, we're doin' scams and I finally pulled myself together and got used to older people tellin' me what to do. It's like Grandad," he continued, leaving Liam to stand there blankly, not understanding int he slightest. What had happened to his carefree, rule-breaking, trouble-loving best mate? "It reminds me o' how things should work. Adults should be in charge, Liam. Face it, we were kiddin' ourselves when we said we could take it on as we were." he finished, leaving Liam to steel his jaw and swallow down his supposed friend's words like a spoonful of vile medicine. He dind't even know why he'd bothered to come now. Why had he come again?

"I don't understand you Frank," Liam mumbled, far past shouting and yelling, despite being so angry he could burst. How could his best mate make him look and feel so stupid? "You've changed..."

"For the better. I'm not gettin' into trouble any more-"

"Oh, so that was _my _fault, eh?" Liam argued rudely. He was in no mood for games. But he was _never _in the mood for lies. His suspicions were confirmed when all Frank could manage was:

"..."

Liam scoffed and began to walk backwards and away from the big house of hell. In the distance was a rumble of thunder, but the sixteen year old paid no heed to it, just kept his face towards the one who he thought he knew. Who he thought would always be there for him. Who he thought was his best mate. It turns out he couldn't trust anyone, no matter how much they said he could do so. It was all lies. Everything meant nothing and nothing meant... nothing. There were no longer any exceptions. But... why make the others at The Dumping Ground pay for Frank's selfishness? And more importantly - and he wasn't used to prioritising between his friends - what was the point in making Kiki suffer for it? True, she was just a girl and it's not like he felt anything more than friendship... or perhaps a _slight (_and it was _very _slight) liking to her. But it was nothing serious, and it was only because she'd helped him through this. Now, he figured he'd need her more than ever. And then his mind clicked.

There was still Gus to find! That was what he'd come out for! That was who he was supposed to be trying to help, not Frank and none of his other jeering friends as some other kids reared their ugly heads at the door, though they stayed behind Frank, confident he would stay there.

"Whatever," he began, earning all of their attention. Frank stopped frowning, the boys stopped jeering and Liam stopped holding back, all in that single second, all hell broke loose. "I don't need you anyway. While you were bunkin' off being a mug with your new mates, I was busy plannin' ways to get you back 'ome. But it doesn't matter now, does it? 'Cause you don't care. There's no point in me beggin' for you to come back if you ain't bothered, is there? Just don't expect me to be there like I always 'ave when these guys eventualy turn on you, nick your stuff and cast you out like the idiot you are. Don't come cryin' back to us when you've got nothin' left, 'cause I won't be there. I'm done." Liam growled, his deep brown eyes a menacing coal-like black, the anger obvious. He needed to punch something, though he knew better than to waste his time on people that didn't matter. So instead, he picked up a bottle and lobbed it casually at the wall; he purposfully missed, only made a threat. Once it hit the wall (all three of the boys had cowered as Liam had thrown it), the boys jeered about him having terrible aim but he just scoffed and stuck his middle finger up, making his way around the corner and out of sight. Gone were the days when Frank mattered. Gone were the days when they did everything together and looked out for each other as mates did. He refused to feel hurt over something - or someone - who didn't give a damn about how they made him feel anyway. Why should he?

He made his way into an ally. He'd always liked them; they offered him support, offered him comfort and definitely offered him privacy. If it wasn't for the need of food and a warm, stable home, he would've happily lived in one. But right now, he just wanted to crouch down low and feel sorry for himself. Feel sorry that he ended up with such a jerk as a friend, feel sorry that he couldn't bring him back as he knew it would be his own down fall. Feel sorry that... he hadn't seen his real friends sooner. But he had everyone else at the Dumping Ground, didn't he? He didn't necessairily need Frank, did he?

Exasperated, he stood up once more and began to walk away, but not before he saw a trash bag move. Cautiously, he quirked an eyebrow and began to walk towards it, his steps slow and careful, his eyes locked and homed in on the budging bag with focus and an intimidating flash. _Fwoosh! _It moved again in the thunder, apparently, trying to roll over. Liam wasn't dumb: he knew bags didn't move on their own. Carefully, he raised a hand to the bag and prepared himself for the worst.

He wasn't prepared for what he found.

**X x**

"Liam!" Kiki cried, her voice hoarse and strained. She'd been yelling for him for ages, but he hadn't once replied. He was so stupid! He should've at least had the compassion to stay in hearing range with her; even if she did find Gus now, what would be the point? She knew she wasn't strong willed enough to carry Gus or even lead him all the way back to the Dumping Ground, having made her way out quite a lot by now. Liam was still not responding and she was on the verge of giving up, too weak to try harder. She should've known that being a care kid would be tougher than she could ever imagine, but she didn't think it would be so brutally real that reality cut straight through her. She hadn't known that real life was so harsh that it could crush her into a million pieces and simply sweep her away with wind. Vaguely, she missed her father. She wanted nothing more than to snuggle down and tangle Jake's soft fur through her fingers, like she always did when she worried. She wanted nothing more than to find Liam and go home, Gus tightly in arms. She wanted to feel safe, but she wanted the other's to feel safe too.

"If I go home... I've ditched a mate. But if I stay out here... I'm gonna get ill..." she mumbled to herself, trying to think through the pouring rain. It had come on so fast, it seemed to have appeared in a heartbeat, but it didn't bother her. Rain made it easier for foxes to hide from predators and made them more alert as their sense of hearing was based on damp fledglings and movement in the leaves, much different and much harder to identify than the dry russle of leaves in the calm Summer breeze. Still, she'd never really cared for rainfall, unless it was when she was sad; then the atmospheric feel it created was almost appreciated and she got over whatever she was upset about quicker because she couldn't stand keeping herself bored and unhappy any longer. Sighing, she squeezed Jake (who was in her pocket) tightly and held him close to her side, the familiar yet slight warmth going through the thick material of her black coat. "Where is he?" she exclaimed, trying to see him through the sheets of wet.

Nothing.

And then:

"Kiki!"

She paused and turned her head in the direction the noise was coming from. Then her eyes lit up, though nobody would have noticed because of the rain anyway.

"Gus!" she yelled, momentairily forgetting about Liam as he ran towards her, Gus tightly in arms. It was a sight to see - slightly out of character and definitely a little cliche and cutesy for him, but he looked heroic running through the murky depths of water, his feet splashing heavily in the already rather deep puddles. His thoroughly wet hair only did better things to him as it swished in his eyes and the frustration of it doing so was evident on his face. Gus looked mortified from being touched - no, _clutched _- but was otherwise safe and sound, thankfully-waterproof notebook clutched firmly to his chest. He almost looked sheepish! As Liam arrived by her side, Gus securely in his not-as-thin-as-she-thought arms, she grinned and couldn't hold back a pathetic sniffle.

"I'm 'ere as well, y'know..." Liam mumbled, making Kiki blush with embarrassment, her face fuelling a bright red. He laughed at the sight, which only made her go redder, the heat getting to her ears with obvious haste. He slowed his laughter, seeming to remember something saddening and stopped short, his lips forming a tight line. Didn't he only do that when he was angry? Had she done something wrong? Was he annoyed that she hadn't found Gus? She hoped she hadn't upset him, though she refused to take it lying down if she had. Because, honestly, he had sort of upset her too, going off on his own. Sure, he'd said he was going to check the allies, but surely it didn't take that long? She'd been back there with him once before whilst looking for the curly haired ten year old and it had taken them ten minutes, tops. So why had it taken him so long? For the meantime, however, she simply forgot her doubt, too thrilled with her found friends to start interrogating him.

"Sorry, didn't see you there." Kiki mocked. When he raised an eyebrow and then scowled, she just poked her tongue out at him, taunting him shamelessly in the pouring rain. She then turned serious and looked down at Gus. "Why'd you run off like that, Gus? You really had us worried!" she suddenly cried, speaking for both of them. Lian nodded slowly in agreement, though he looked hesitant to say anything at all. Kiki shrugged it off - the silence was deafening - and tried to concentrate on the quivering child.

"Why would you be worried?" he suddenly perked up from the older teen's arms, now still, despite his hate for being touched. Kiki cocked an eyebrow, shocked at the ten year old's query. How could she _not _be worried? In fact, how could _anybody_ not be worried? A kid - a ten year old - with Aspergers Syndrome wandering the streets in the pouring rain - how was that _not _something to be worried about.

"Because we didn't know where you were!" Kiki cried, pulling him into a hesitant hug, surprising even Liam as he shuffled awkwardly on two feet, trying his best to maitain the heavy weight in his strong arms. By now, both of the teen's hair was plastered to their head, thoroughly wet, their clothes following a likewise description. Gus, totally drenched in just his usual black shirt and cargo pants, was begining to shuffle, uncomfortable.

"C'mon you two. I'm not 'anging around in the rain. You want to, fine, but I'm off home..." the fifteen year old teen quipped, his sarcasm sharp as always, almost so sharp it sliced straight through Kiki's good mood. Was something wrong with Liam? Was he worried - or angry - about someting? Or both? His mood was definitely different now than it had been before they split up to search. He began to walk away, leaving her to look down at the wet pavement, before she hesitantly followed.

What was bugging him already? What wasn't he telling her...?

**X x**

The yelling didn't stop there.

"Reckless! Irresponsible and completely idiotic! Do I need to go on?" Mike cried, red in the face with anger. Seems he was sensitive about Gus and his habits, though could they really blame him? Gus was not quite normal, that much was for definite. Though sure they wouldn't be caught, it turned out that Tracy had caught onto Gus not being there, the kids' reluctance to speak about him and had pieced everything together to reach the conclusion that he was either missing, or somehwere that he wasn't supposed to be. So in a way, both: He wasn't supposed to be _in _a trash bag, trying to protect himself from the thunder and rain,a nd because nobody knew where he was, he had theoretically gone missing. So both applied. Kiki and Liam both held their head in shame - it was their fault after all. However, the male teen was first to recover.

"Look Mike, at least me 'nd Kiki went to look for him." at this, the rest of the Dumping Ground stared at him accusingly. "And didn't _give up _after about twenty minutes of lookin' for 'im." he added, leaving the others to shrivell away guiltily, knowing they had done exactly what he had said. Even the most kind hearted ones, like Tee and Carmen had stopped searching after a while, completely tired with the rain and whatnot. Luckily, it was their perseverence that head managed to get Gus found; not that the adults would understand that.

Tracy suddenly came on either side of them, her arms snaking around the teens shoulders whilst Gina and Mike fumed and grumbled to one another in secret (out of hearing range of the kids. "Maybe you two should go upstairs. Just until they calm down a little." she suggested, tactful as always. The two teens quickly nodded, Kiki pulling nervously at her jacket whilst Liam shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Will do." was what Liam said as he began to walk away. Kiki frowned and then nodded to Tracy, before walking after him. He had run up the stairs and so he wasn't in sight until she arrived on the landing - she saw him run up another set of stairs and towards the attic. Why? Why when his room was only three doors away from the corner? Regardless of this, she followed him, more curious than anything.

Arriving in the dark room, she paused to breathe; the air was thick and musty and she disliked it passionately, coughing and spluttering over her own oxygen. Unbeknownst to her, Liam turned his head, towards the sounds she was making. She was just glad that the coughing was only when you first went in - all throughout the rest of the attic, though dimly lit (and only by a window), it was strangely pleasant.

"...Hey." she began coyly, not sure if she wanted to speak to him when he _seemed _to be in such a foul mood. He turned to her, his eyes sharp as usual, but surprisingly enough, smiled lightly.

"A'right Foxy?" he greeted, making Kiki smile fondly. Perhaps she had been wrong about his bad mood? Or maybe he was hiding something by showing his good side? She couldn't be quite sure with care kids, despite being one (technically) herself. Still, she couldn't stop herself from replying with:

"Not so bad myself, Donovan."

They both shared a smirk and then Liam averted his gaze to the large circular window, his eyes fixed on the light that was being let in from it generously. Coquesttishly, she lowered her eyes to a half lidded state and watched him watch nothing, mesmerised by his silence. Normally, she got cautious vibes from him - to feel him so relaxed made her relaxed too!

"Liam?" she suddenly piped up, despite the comforting silence. Said young man turned his head towards her and raised his eyebrows in question, hands tapping his knee subconciously. She clutched Jake to her chest - making Liam smile slightly as she did so, the familiarity comforting for him - and then asked: "We're mates, right?"

Liam snorted and crossed his arms, his eyes turning a dark jokey grey. "Well... I don't know Foxy. After all, y'_did _tip water all over me when we were gardenin'..." he trailed, making Kiki laugh at the memory. His face in that moment was priceless and she'd never trade the memory for anything, not even her own safety. Heck, she'd rather be threatened with death than give up such a dear (to her) memory! That, and that was when she'd realised that they would make a good partnership in the terms of care kids, supporting each other and keeping each other on track with their snarky yet meaningful comments. She realised that she could easily keep Liam on track - he seemed happier than he had been before and she couldn't help but feel hopeful that it was because of her. Maybe she was being sloppy, but she honestly cared about him, in his debt as he got her a place to stay rather than out in the strees until her father returned from America. Then again, who could say when that would be? Regardless of the circumstances, she was still grateful - she'd met some nice people and had gotton closer to her "saviour" - in retrorespect of course! Liam was about as much a "saviour" as she was a hamster! But he had still saved her from the streets and that was all that mattered.

"Only 'cause you flung dirt at me..." she mumbled, feeling mock-dejected.

"I'm willin' to forget if you are, Foxy," Liam grinned, moving from his position on the crate to sit beside her on the floor, his knee brushing hers silently. "Free of charge." he added, jokingly. Kiki giggled, unable to stop herself, which made him smile too, happy that the weather wasn't all thunder outside. Yes, she made him see the brighter side of things and she was teaching him that there was more to life than moping about his own misfortune - not that he did it outwardly (_ever!) _but he couldn't help but feel a little sorry for himself on occasion. And since Frank had been gone from The Dumping Ground, it had gotton to be a little more frequent.

Frank.

No, he didn't care. No, he must've cared, otherwise he wouldn't be so hurt! Oh he didn't know what to think; Frank was like a brother to him and he had just hung him out to dry with the other trash he'd left behind in The Dumping Ground. Of course he cared, though he wasn't going to show it. Not unless he came and said he was sorry first - especially as he was in the wrong. Lethargic of him really, totally and utterly traitorous. But the last laugh was for him: he wasn't stuck at Burnywood - that hell of a care home. And he still had friends - real friends, not drinking or smoking buddies. And Kiki. He had Kiki too, the new arrival that seemed to shake up his life a little and make things a little more exciting, which he thought was impossible as he once had Frank to do that job. Still, she wasn't necessairily better at it than Frank was, but she was trying and Liam could tell. He should give her credit for that at least!

"How generous of you, Donovan." Kiki commented flatly, before nudging him. "We'll stick together, eh? Help you get over Frank. I'm just sorry he's not here with us."

Liam clenched his fists by his side. Not what he wanted to hear right that second. Though he supposed she didn't know about his situation. Well, he wouldn't tell if she didn't find out or ask about it, and even if she _did _ask about it, he probably wouldn't be able to work up the courage to tell her. Because he was weaker than he gave himself credit for. No! He didn't think that! He was just confused because of Frank. How could he choose Burnywood over people who wanted him back _home_?

However, determined to steady himself into normality, Liam managed a stiff nod at her quote. Swalloing meekly, he finished his breath with:

"...I'm sorry too."

**X x**

**Done! Sorry it's so BLEH, though I managed to add a little pointless fluff at the end, while still keeping to the character states. xD Hooray for me!**

**Please give me your reviews! I'd love to hear from you guys again! ^-^**

**~Jess~**


	10. A Lot Of Hard Work

**Hey guys, it's me, Jesspikapal, but you probably already knew that~!**

**So anyhow, it's been AGES since I updated this story, and I'm kinda guilty about it. I have been up to my neck in work though; I recently got a boyfriend and have been trying to save up money to go and see him, so I took up jobs – any jobs – I could find. That, and school was being a complete bitch – I had my other stories to update as well and I eventually lost interest in this one due to leaving it for too long. But I'm SO sorry, and I hope all my fellow readers continue to review and follow my story and love it just the same; I want to be able to keep providing smooth fanfiction for you guys. **

**Also, aside from this story with Kiki and Liam, I was thinking of starting a chapter challenge for Liam and Kiki – like, a collection of one-shots or something. So yeah, if I decide to do that, stay tuned~!**

**Anyhow, the long awaited, chapter 10 is here! Finally! It is not based on any theme as I really just wanted to publish it and a theme to stick to is too pressurising in my books right now. I have Science finals coming up next week, so I'll have plenty of topics to stick to then. I'll try to update once or twice in this following week I have off. TRY being the key word; apologies in advance for any let downs on my part regarding this maybe.**

**Please review~!**

**~Jess~**

**x x**

**Settling Down – "Comfort is one thing, but being completely at peace is another."**

**X x**

Downstairs in the Dumping Ground was eerily quiet. She could hear the buzz of the TV from the next room and the crunch of cookies being consumed in the kitchen, but nothing – not a single thing – seemed to be going on around her. She had left Liam alone for a little while in the attic; even though he had seemed fine, there was something about his mood that was off, and she had a feeling that anything she did wrong, even something minor, could trigger him to fly off of the handle. And she didn't want him mad at her. So, she had retreated,

"_You're such a coward, Kiki... you should have confronted him. About running off, about finding Gus... about his mood. Coward! Chicken!"_

And she was. It was a good job her father loved her for it. He was always saying she was as crafty, yet as cautious, as a fox. His little fox. Kiki Fox. Somewhat sadly, she began to reminisce the time she spent with her father, and even with Carrie at the beginning. There had been a time she was decent, that she actually put a lot of care, devotion and effort into taking care of her, even when it wasn't necessary. Even so much as tucking her into bed at night and making up silly stories in order to make her laugh, as well as telling Kiki about her life and explaining to her that things would work out fine if she just tried her hardest to do good to others as they – and the world – would do good to her in return. She was a strong believer of karma... and yet she had so flawlessly set up her own demise as far as revenge went; she got silly. She brought men in, and sent money out on useless leisure, like drink and ruffian magazines. She was not a discreet woman, just a careless one.

Being pulled back to her thoughts by the sound of Gus sitting at his piano and beginning to play at the desired time every afternoon, she considered her fortunes at The Dumping Ground: she was well fed, clothed and warm, the other residents were nice and surprisingly friendly, and she had met her best friend through running away from Carrie. She briefly wondered what she would be doing; if she would be looking for her, or if she would simply sit there reading her disgusting magazines and drinking her cheap liquor, without a care in the world. And yet, who was she to care? Because she was happy and looked after elsewhere and without her useless tittering too.

"Hey," she heard, and turned her head to see Tee and Carmen stood side by side on the stairs. "I was just wanting to ask you... what's your favourite colour?"

The green-eyed girl looked up to the two former Dumping Ground residents and acknowledged them loosely. She was in no mood to talk right now. "...Orange." she stated, forcing a smile. Funny, when she had been talking to Carmen earlier that week, she was sure she had preferred blue. But no, this time, it was orange. Tee immediately lit up, her face happy and jubilant while Carmen seemed to consider whether she actually liked orange or not. Then, with a quick "thanks, Kiki!", they both leaped back up the stairs, two at a time.

Sighing briefly, Kiki stood up and decided to take a small walk to the office. Being up there with Liam earlier that day made her think how much she actually wanted a room up there: it was quiet, it was secure (unlike most other attic bedrooms, it actually had a legally safe structure) and it was plausible. Sure, she would have to work a bit to get everything up there sorted, but surely it would be worth it? She couldn't keep bunking with Liam and sneaking visits to the girls' rooms for a night which she could actually spend in a _bed _as opposed to Liam's floorboards. She was grateful of course, but not grateful enough to stick with it if there was another alternative!

Hesitantly, she hovered at the door, before summoning her strength and feebly knocking. It opened, Tracy coming out and inviting her in. Slowly, she accepted Tracy's usher inwards and leaned against the desk, attempting to look cool. Looking cool did not stop her from clutching Jake to her thigh through her pocket though...

"What's up?" Tracy asked with a smile. Kiki shifted on her feet apprehensively.

"Well..." she started, taking a silent breath inwards, hoping with all her might that they would think her idea was a good one. Hopefully, there would be no issues, but luck wasn't exactly on her side due to all that'd been happening to her over the past week or so. And even before that with Carrie and her father deciding to leave. "I was wondering if... I could... maybe have a bedroom of my own...?" she forced out with difficulty. The puzzled care worker raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think we have any more places," replied the older woman. The fifteen year old had to force herself to speak, the nerve jumping up in her throat like a frog hopping from pad to pad. Skittishly, she took a breath in.

"...the attic is empty..." she muttered quietly. This left the care worker to chuckle softly.

"You want to be in the attic? With the junk and the stuff that everybody's forgotten about?" she continued to laugh. She combed a hand through her sleek black hair, before resting her hands on her well-defined hips. "I don't think it'd be a good idea, Kiki," she finished. The brunette sighed; she knew that adults only said that when they really couldn't be bothered to do something that day. It may have been fine tomorrow, had Tracy had the motivation to actually do it. But who was to say she would have to do anything? Maybe Mike, or even Gina could do it instead? Or Liam...?

"Well... I just think it'd be nice. I mean, Liam was telling me all about how he once had a den up there, and even slept in it for a few nights. And everything was fine then – I don't see what the big difference is now. It's just the same, really, just longer term..." the girl stated, more bravely this time. She was prepared to fight; after all, Tracy had _not _said no. She hadn't even started to say much of anything. Meanwhile, Tracy smiled.

"I suppose you're right... maybe, it'd be best to ask Mike first though?"

Predictable answer, Kiki thought to herself silently. Though, what could expect? The world was bound by rules, and when you finally found a way to evade them all, something else would be set in place like morale or good will or some old crap like that. What ever happened to fighting for your own keep and earning your own self worth instead of other people lending it to you to save a little face? Slightly dejected, she nodded her head.

"Yeah, you're right."

And with that, she crossed out of the office and back up the stairs.

**X x**

After coming to terms with the fact that she probably wouldn't be getting her desired room (though she kept a little hope anyway), she mooched on back to Liam's room and knocked the door. After being invited in by a gruff "hm?", she opened the door, closed it again and sat on his bed.

"So, I was thinking at getting a room in the attic." she commented blankly. The statement made Liam falter briefly, but he made no move to protest or question her. It was too much work, and perhaps it was for the best anyway; he had had way too many guilty thoughts regarding Kiki's limbs after sleeping on his rather uncomfortable floor, no matter how many blankets and duvets he put down. He had even felt so bad on one occasion that he had suggested she room with Tee for the night. She had done, and then had proceeded to go a little more often, though her proper place still remained by him, which he found he was enjoying more than he felt he should.

Her company was interesting, intriguing almost. Like a promise on the whim of a crazy, yet highly reliable, kind of person. Kiki was a mystery, but was not so difficult to figure out that he felt like giving up all together. Plus... as he watched her briefly play with a strand of her hair, he realised she looked slightly cuter than what he first noticed. Well... maybe quite a bit cuter, actually. Her big, green eyes could have him in stitches when they were laughing and in cripple when she was upset, and the way her lips would form that cocky smirk had him both wishing to see it more and despising it. Plus, smile was rather adorable. Her long, brown hair that framed her face gently, as well as her eccentric fringe that made her character burst with vibrant character made him feel lucky to have met her. He briefly wondered if he was going crazy; maybe he was missing Frank more than he let on. Or maybe... maybe he was sincerely feeling some kind of gentle attraction towards her? But it was too soon... he was almost sure. Little but a week or so... but that didn't mean he couldn't find her pretty, did it? No, of course not... and who said he was thinking of anything serious anyway?!

Shaking his head to himself, he suddenly remembered their conversation.

"I think that's a good idea," he said, sucking in a breath. "I could use my room back anyway." he finished, smirking at her cheekily. She simply replied to him by throwing a pillow at his face, in which he let out an indignant "oof!" to.

"I could use my own space again actually." she grinned.

"So you can make comments, but I can't? Double standards, much?" he teased. She smirked.

"Call it what you like, Donovan, I like my privacy."

Oh damn. Again with the second name; he'd seriously have to show her his birth certificate one day just to prove there actually _was _an 'O' there. Then again, she probably knew, but what she also knew was that it riled him up. "Don't worry though," she piped up and he turned his head to look at her. "You'll still be my favourite, and I'll visit every day." she winked at him playfully.

"Damn right, you will!" he exclaimed all too readily, all for her to lift an eyebrow at him coquettishly. "I, uh..." he gave a nervous chuckle. "What can I say, Foxy? I got used to 'aving you around."

She smiled softly at him, feeling happy at his confession. The thought of him _wanting _to spend time with her and a little sad when she didn't really made her happier; it let her know she was being a good friend, being a decent person in fact. After all, Liam was still her saviour, all the way back to page one with the ally and the curry. It was kind of surreal to think they had shared dinner so well on first impressions, his being one of dismissal while hers was one of false composure. She really hadn't been okay... just numbed by the pain to realise she wasn't. Luckily, Liam had helped her when she needed it most, and now she was in the place that she was happy to call home.

_Home._

A look of hurt flickered across her face. She realised she wanted so desperately to run to her father and give him a huge hug. But he wasn't there... to be honest, had he ever been? He was a good, respectable man, with a successful business and a lot of riches in turn for his hard-working entrepreneurial skills, but he was never much of a family man. He was an excellent father, but whenever anybody else was brought into the picture... like her sister, or her mother, or even her friends that stayed for tea on a Friday afternoon, he had difficulty coping.

"I like being around you, Liam," she blurted out without thinking. Instantly, she pulled Jake out of her pocket and held him in front of her face, hiding the streak of red that strode boldly there, giving away her insecurities in one tell-tale heartbeat. He turned to her, and gave her a hard stare. She gulped under the intensity, feeling her skin crawl. Crawl with anxiety and a rich anticipation that she could not place. She was aching for him to say something... do something... and yet he just stared, eyes locked on hers passionately.

"Kiki, I-"

"Kiki!" they both heard from downstairs and Liam's words were interrupted. She gave him an apologetic look, one that told him she was guilty and yet, one that said she was saved as well. He nodded his head in the direction of the door and waved her away, standing up himself.

"Of course I'm comin' with you."

**X x**

"Y-You mean I can actually have it?!" Kiki yelled out happily. The joy was incredible! It reminded of the very first time her father had told her she could paint her room whatever colour she wanted – it was truly magical a feeling! Meanwhile, Mike was stood there with arms folded and a firm, yet seemingly fond expression on his face. He nodded slowly.

"With the condition that you keep it clean and don't take its whereabouts for granted. As in, not hiding things up there, not locking yourself in there, not-"

"Okay!" she cried out, a huge grin on her face. Sneaking a grin at her, Liam peered to his left and watched her from the corner of his eye; her happy countenance sent a warm shiver up his spine, so cosy and gentle, like firelight on a Winter's night. His and Tracy's eyes widened in slight surprise as Kiki shot towards Mike at top speed and enveloped him in a tight squeeze of a hug. She wasn't one for slop, but right now, she was one for just about anything!

Mike, briefly flustered in the state of open affection, hesitantly brought his arms to her shoulders, patting them awkwardly as a sort of reciprocated action. She pulled away, blew the boisterous fringe out of her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "Thank you~!" she sang cheerily, going back to Liam's side, the young man now fully amused as he chuckled at her actions. Why did she have to be so adorable? Why...? Bravely, and ignoring the little voice that asked him what on _earth _he was doing, he wrapped his arms around her small shoulders. The warmth shot straight through to her stomach, sending a warm, fuzzy feeling cascading throughout her body. She welcomed it gladly, yet didn't dare speak a word.

"But it'll take a while to move everything up there. Plus, we'll have to clean it out, and make sure it's suitable," said the head care worker with practiced authority. Ah yes... the work to be done... but it would be do-able. Of course it would! Kiki nodded enthusiastically and slapped Liam's chest out of excitement. He barely recoiled. He simply said:

"Anyone'd think you won the lottery or something..." and tightened his grip on her shoulder slightly.

"Who cares? I'm gonna have my own room." she grinned. With that, she skipped out of the room, Jake in hand (she was even too happy to hide him), leaving Liam to follow her amusedly. "We'd better get started though. It'll be a lot of work,"

Liam halted. "We?" he smirked. "Who said I was in this?"

"I did. C'mon, now." she retorted and grabbed the sleeve of his shirt, pulling him up the stairs; he could have easily struggled, easily gotten her to let go, and yet he chose to be pulled along with her. The truth was, through all his hurt with Frank leaving, he was just too comfortable and too happy with her to let her leave him behind. He even had the thought that, even if Frank had come back, he would still not replace Kiki with his old companion, and that scared him. He would _never _leave Frank if he had come back, but he would also never leave Kiki. Not now. Probably not ever. And why would he? She was a very good friend... they had done a lot together, even in the short space of her time there at The Dumping Ground.

Soon, darkness enveloped the pair of them and the female began to cough slightly, the dust getting to her lungs. Though Liam wasn't phased... did she have something wrong with her breathing? As in... Asthma or something like that? He was afraid to ask for fear of offending her. As soon as she had started coughing, she began to settle down once more, and peered around the big room in wonder, the streak of light the window let in doing marvellous things to the room's surroundings.

The piles of boxes and random junk seated on top of one another put her off slightly, but they would be gone in a matter of days, she was sure. She wasn't going to stop working until the room was clear. Well, eating, toilet breaks... were essential... but apart from that? No way! She wandered over to a particularly big box and began to try and lift it. Liam could only smirk as she failed massively.

"Need some 'elp?" he chided knowingly. He watched her frame stiffen indignantly.

"N-No way! I'm just... resting a minute," she excused lamely, leaving him to snicker.

"Is that what you call it?" he smirked, before making his way over to her. Now, she could hardly see a thing from where she was, the shadows of the boxes coating her like bees to honey, but she could literally feel her brown haired companion getting closer to her. Suddenly, the urge to take in more air rushed over her; she began to feel slightly warmer. Why was this happening? She watched as his arm came into vision, and realised he was propped against her box, though his body still remained skilfully behind hers. She held her breath, swearing she felt him come nearer...

And then his other arm came around, making it so she was encircled within the boxes. However, as soon as the rush had gone through her, she noticed he had lifted the box and she was staring stupidly at nothing.

"Think that, liftin' 'em like _this _would be easier than _resting_?" Liam sniggered, carrying the box with ease and leaving her to pout. As he stood to attention once more, his smirk deepened troublesomely. "Oh, don't worry, I can those for you," he mocked.

"Shut up," she hissed, picking up a smaller box with minor difficulty.

**X x**

The work was tough, but at least the boxes were all piled up and out of the room. Sorting through them, Mike realised there were some things that had genuinely gone missing in them and had decided to take them downstairs to the other kids. Kiki smiled – she was at least glad that somebody would benefit other than the rubbish tips. And people she liked too!

But there was still everything else to be done, even as far as getting a bulb fitted into the bedroom for permanent and safe use; the window was bright, but only when it was actually bright outside too. Otherwise, useless. Liam patted her head softly, though she knew he was patronising her – or attempting to.

"Good work, Foxy. Almost broke a sweat."

How badly she wanted to slap him... and yet,how much the insults thrilled her. She enjoyed being within his divine and undivided attention, even if it was only while he was teasing her. Any other time, he seemed to have something else to do: he would talk to her _and _play cards. He would sit outside with her _and _drink Liamade. He would do gardening with her _and _assault her with dirt. She blushed slightly at the memory, remembering what it felt like to have his weight on top of her. She didn't mind as much as she thought she would've done. The only thing that scarred her that day was the bump on her head.

"Thanks. You too," she replied icily. True, there was still refuse in the attic – old bin-bags and toys and old electrical appliances way past their sell-by dates. But nothing she couldn't move even if she had to do it on her own. Liam adjusted his jacket habitually.

"I take pride in my muscles," sparred the male cockily. Kiki narrowed her eyes and smirked. She touched her hand to one of his arms; surprisingly enough, it was a little stiff there. However, she wasn't going to admit that. Not over her dead body! He watched her touch his arm for a moment, seemingly perplexed.

"What muscles?"

He snorted.

"These ones." and with that, he lurched towards her and picked her up with ease, forcing a screech out of her mouth as she was slung over his shoulder with little effort. She began to lightly beat his back, whatever she could reach, as he carried her down the first set of stairs (the smaller ones leading up to the rooms) smoothly, only staggering once when she struck the bottom of his spine. "I love how you think you can actually beat me, Foxy. It's adorable." he mocked with his thick, attractive Cockney accent as he put her down on the square patch of the stairs. She went to mock-slap his face, only for him to grab her wrist and playfully hold it there. His strength was undeniable and it held fast, even as she tried to increase her play. Eventually giving in, she simply sighed and weakened against him, so much she knew he would notice her lack of effort. He seemed to sweeten, loosening his grip ever so slightly.

"Aww, are you done?" he simpered, pulling a classic 'sad' face at her. She just stuck her tongue out childishly, leaving him to grin lopsidedly.

"Done with you," Kiki 'sweetly' remarked.

"Mm, but we both know that ain't true, don't we?"

"Y-You're so dumb!" she argued, finally getting him to release her hand. He slowly put his arm back to his side and watched her intently as she got more flustered as time passed by; he loved to be cool and calculated while she was losing everything she knew because of his careless and, in all honesty, rather incentive actions. He knew that tomorrow would be a lot of work... moving beds, boxes, more rubbish... but he would do it all, the opportunity to make Kiki happy too great to pass up.

He frowned. "You call me names and I am still 'ere." he placed his hand over his heart dramatically and looked up at the ceiling for effect. She growled under her breath.

"Dumb." she spat sarcastically as they both trudged down the stairs to get some hard earned dinner.

**X x**

**Now, done! This chapter, however, is split into two parts, so the rest will be coming the next time I update, which hopefully won't be too long away. I REALLY hope this chapter was at least somewhat enjoyable, but I'm still getting back into the swing of things, so yeah... apologies for any rustiness in my writing... ^^;**

**PLEASE review and tell me what you thought! I'd be more than happy to hear you opinions~!**

**~Jess~**


End file.
